


O May I Join The Choir Invisible

by murderbotdisaster



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, RK900 возможно серийный убийца, Slow Burn, детектив коннор, прошлое гэвина, сцены насилия, татуировщик гэвин, тюремная жизнь
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderbotdisaster/pseuds/murderbotdisaster
Summary: Гэвин Рид — новый заключённый в тюрьме, где печально известный убийца Р. Нейтан Кирни  ожидает смертного приговора. Обстоятельства приводят к злополучному знакомству.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O May I Join the Choir Invisible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801492) by [BanishedOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanishedOne/pseuds/BanishedOne). 



Рид впервые увидел Р. Кирни в тюремном дворе.  
  
Заключённые из общей зоны всегда останавливались поглазеть, когда камеры смертников выводили на прогулку. Рид не был исключением. Он встал как вкопанный, наблюдая, как короткую очередь мужчин вели по коридору из цемента и металлической сетки.  
  
Рид был всего-навсего сложным подростком, когда в заголовках появились новости об убийствах, совершённых Кирни. Его называли бесчеловечным, беспощадным, монстром, чья ужасающая череда убийств и гротескно изувеченных тел заставляла стынуть кровь в жилах самых закалённых людей. Увидев знаменитого убийцу во плоти, даже издалека, Рид почувствовал пробежавший по спине холодок.  
  
Кирни был высоким стройным мужчиной, и его вьющиеся каштановые волосы смотрелись ухоженно. Для того, кого никогда не выводили из запертой клетки без наручников и оков на ногах, он держался прямо и гордо. Другие заключённые заявляли, что в его ледяных глазах был заметен взгляд убийцы.  
  
В тот день Рид был слишком далеко, чтобы в этом убедиться. Ему быстро наскучило таращиться на закованного убийцу за оградой, и он вернулся к своим делам.  
  
Делами были драки, в которые он ввязывался без шанса на победу, и способность наживать себе врагов на каждом шагу. Каждая минута превращалась в бестолковое соревнование из-за того, что Рид отказывался подстраиваться под остальных.  
  
Посылая к чёрту здравый смысл, он возводил на пьедестал свою гордость и отказывался трусливо вступать в фальшивые альянсы. Он предпочитал каждый день драться за свою жизнь, если это означало, что ему не придётся лизать жопу и участвовать в бессмысленных соревнованиях альфа-самцов на тему «у кого длиннее».  
  
Единственным слепым пятном для его эго было сосание члена в обмен на контрабандные сигареты. Он убеждал себя, что всё было не так плохо, пока он выбирал самые лучшие члены. И нечего было стыдиться, если он немного наслаждался происходящим.  
  
Шли месяцы. Всё одно и то же. Дерёшься с нацистом за завтраком в столовой. Тебя крутят охранники. Сосёшь член в душе. Нацисты нападают на тебя во дворе. С двумя фингалами и отбитыми рёбрами куришь погнутую сигарету. Крадёшь паёк новичка за ужином.  
  
Снова, и снова, и снова.  
  
Риду становилось очевидно, что двадцать лет такого дерьма станут невыносимыми.  
  
Очень скоро Рид влип в настоящие неприятности без возможности легко отделаться. Он «случайно» перешёл дорогу не тем людям. Он «случайно» сдал кое-кого с контрабандой наркотиков, и человек во главе схемы был очень недоволен.  
  
Рида избили в очередной раз — оно и не удивительно, — но также ему вручили заточку и приказали использовать её на любом заключённом-смертнике.  
  
Рид не понимал высокой цели этого замысла. Добавлять новые обвинения к своему сроку не было никакого желания, но альтернативой была заточка под его собственными рёбрами.  
  
Когда заключённых из общей зоны выпустили во двор, Рид спрятал заточку от чужих глаз и не спеша направился к огороженной территории, где выгуливали заключённых из камеры смертников. В качестве своей жертвы он избрал Р. Кирни по одной простой причине: Кирни был единственным, о ком Рид слышал.  
  
Изображения с Кирни разлетелись по соц. сетям: фото из полицейских документов и из его личной жизни. Рид вспоминал, как люди, глядя на лицо Кирни, заявляли, что тот «явно сумасшедший»... Но хорош собой.  
  
— Эй, Кирни, — позвал Рид, подойдя к загону для заключённых-смертников. Он ударил по сетке, пытаясь привлечь внимание мужчины.  
  
Кирни тут же посмотрел в его сторону, но не остановился, оценивая Рида как надоедливое насекомое, от которого нужно отмахнуться. К забору он не приблизился, делая задачу сложнее.  
  
Рид решил не сдаваться и пошёл по параллельной Кирни траектории, надеясь заинтересовать того предложением.  
  
— Хочешь сигарету?  
  
— Я не курю, — ответил Кирни.  
  
— Ну, почему нет? Что тебе терять? — напоминать о неминуемой кончине, наверное, не стоило. — Да ладно, приятель. Я за неё член сосал, так что это щедрое предложение. Просто хочу поговорить.  
  
Со вздохом Кирни шагнул немного ближе к сетке, холодными глазами изучая Рида; от старых фотографий его отличали очки.  
  
— О чём?  
  
— Ну не знаю, о чём обычно говорят, — Рид пожал плечами. Он действовал наугад и конечно же затупил, когда удержать внимание мужчины было важнее всего.  
  
— Думаю, с социальными контактами у тебя туговато. Ты ведь один в камере, да?  
  
— Отличное начало, — пробормотал Кирни и раздражённо, и снисходительно.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, не будь таким засранцем, — сказал Рид, смеясь по привычке. Он часто это делал, когда нервничал. — Так вот, я думаю, мне лет шестнадцать было, когда тебя взяли. Показывали по всем новостям. Я тогда был немного отбитым пацаном и подумал «вау, это так круто».  
  
— Всё ещё так думаешь? — спросил Кирни. Он имел пронзительный взгляд. А ещё выглядел так, будто этот разговор ему очень наскучил.  
  
В ответ Рид пожал плечами. Его впечатляло, как долго Кирни оставался на свободе. Что же касалось беспричинного убийства людей? Нет, конечно Рид не считал это «крутым».  
  
— Может и нет, — ответил он. Кирни замедлил темп, и Рид подстроился, вальяжно шагая вдоль сетчатого забора между ними.  
  
— Но мне интересно, зачем ты это сделал. Это же твоих рук дело, да?  
  
— Какое именно? — спросил Кирни.  
  
Это привело Рида в замешательство, — ...все?  
  
— Хм... — мужчина пробормотал уклончиво, не проявляя интереса к теме, и больше ничего не сказал.  
  
— Что такое? Я думал, убийцам нравится говорить о своих зловещих подвигах?  
  
— Возможно. Думаю, это зависит от собеседника, — произнёс Кирни, удостоив Рида задумчивым взглядом. — Способен ли ты обсудить данную тему так, что это не будет звучать для меня заезжено?  
  
— Наверное, нет, — ответил Рид нерешительно. Он понимал — все, кому не лень, только об этом и говорили. Но это не отпугнуло.  
  
— Так ты хочешь сигарету или нет?  
  
Рид оглянулся через плечо, проверяя, смотрят ли охранники, затем расстегнул одну из пуговиц у воротника оранжевого комбинезона и достал упомянутый предмет. Сигарета уже была наполовину выкурена и наверняка имела дурной вкус, так что невелика потеря.  
  
Кирни приблизился на ещё один шаг: звякнули цепи между его щиколоток. Он протянул закованные запястья к сетке, но его тело оставалось на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Взгляд Рида следовал за его движениями едва ли не с пристальным интересом.  
  
Они подождали, пока патрульный пройдёт мимо, прежде чем Кирни поднял сигарету к забору, чтобы Рид мог её зажечь.  
  
— Что ж, — произнёс Кирни, разглядывая своего более низкого собеседника. Он сделал длинную затяжку и выдохнул дым через плечо, затем указал рукой на неаккуратную нашивку с именем и номером на груди. — Рид, верно?  
  
— Ага, — Рид автоматически опустил взгляд на нашивку. — Ну, вообще-то Гэвин. Меня зовут «Рид» только здесь.  
  
— Понимаю. — Кирни взял паузу ради торопливой затяжки, прежде чем мимо прошёл охранник. — Меня назвали Рэйд. Никогда особо не использовал это имя.  
  
— Да ладно? — Рид хихикнул, его брови дёрнулись вверх. — Хах.  
  
Глаза Кирни исследовали человека перед ним. Он бездумно перемещал зажжённую сигарету между пальцами, прежде чем наконец поднести её к губам для очередной затяжки.  
  
— За что ты здесь, Гэвин Рид?  
  
— О, — Рид отвернулся, перемещая вес с ноги на ногу. — Там много всего, на самом деле.  
  
— У нас есть примерно двадцать минут, если ты хочешь резюмировать.  
  
— Ладно, короче, несколько раз я притворялся офицером полиции: фальшивый бейдж и всё такое. Так я выкрал кучу личной информации. Получал кредитки на чужие имена, украл машину, переехал на другой конец страны, думая, что не попадусь если сбегу, — он расплывчато жестикулировал, рассказывая это на одном дыхании.  
  
Кирни лишь кивнул, скрывая сигарету за ладонью от прошедшего мимо патрульного.  
  
— И это работало некоторое время, — продолжил Рид, — Я начал всё заново, когда оказался здесь, в смысле, неподалёку отсюда. Учился, чтобы стать татуировщиком. Затем сам всё испоганил... — на некоторое время Рид замолк. Когда он продолжил, то понизил голос. — Встречался я с одним парнем. И однажды ночью поймал его с другим чуваком. И я немного... пригрозил этому чуваку ножом.  
  
С размашистым жестом, будто смывая ошибки своего прошлого, Рид продолжил, — После этого меня загребли, и прошлое настигло очень быстро.  
  
Тюремная жизнь к этому моменту казалась ему очень знакомой; может быть, здесь ему было самое место. Он вздохнул, поднимая усталый взгляд исподлобья к лицу мужчины по ту сторону забора. Кирни тихо слушал с замаскированным интересом; его реакция на услышанное была нечитаема. Если он и осуждал Рида, то он никак это не продемонстрировал.  
  
— Хей, можно мне затяг? — спросил Рид, кивнул на сигарету, подавшись ближе к сетке и уцепившись одной рукой.  
  
— Что? Даже не отсосав мне? — впервые за всё время разговора Кирни улыбнулся. Это была тонкая маленькая ухмылка, едва приподнимающая уголки его губ.  
  
— Ой, пошёл ты, — прошипел Рид сквозь смех. Он прижал лицо к сетке так, что его нос высовывался, а рот находился в отверстии между сплетённого между собой металла.  
  
— Делись.  
  
Риду нравилось думать, что в нём была некоторая доля шарма, но, наверное, это было субъективно. И всё же, что-то в его наигранно невинном взгляде, с которым он посмотрел на Кирни, наконец притянуло мужчину ближе. Он поднял закованные руки, чтобы поднести сигарету ко рту Рида; пальцы коснулись губ.  
  
Рид затянулся и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь таким нужным глотком никотина, прежде чем вынуть из рукава заточку и протолкнуть её сквозь сетку жёстким движением руки.  
  
Кирни зашипел и отпрыгнул от ограды, как будто та ударила его током. Его закованные руки устремились к месту над бедром, где расцветали боль и тепло. Пальцы крепко прижались к участку, где на комбинезоне быстро увеличивалось тёмно-красное пятно.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> для того, чтобы перевести макси, нужно его переводить??? what a wild concept

Рида заперли в одиночке на неделю. С точки зрения отдыха от постоянной угрозы его жизни это было не так ужасно.  
  
Но уже через три дня нескончаемых бетонных стен, флюоресцентного освещения и непонятного завывания, эхом разносившегося по коридорам, начало казаться, что прошла целая вечность.  
  
Р. Нейтан Кирни неизбежно поглотил мысли Рида. Не мудрено — его лицо было последним, что видел Рид, прежде чем охранники повалили его на землю и нацепили на него наручники.  
  
Кровь Кирни, стекающая вниз по тюремному комбинезону мерещилась Риду в пятнах на потолке.  
  
Он зациклился на гротескном противопоставлении: деликатное прикосновение подушечек пальцев Кирни к его губам в момент, когда его собственная рука вгоняла заточку в живот мужчины.  
  
Ещё в голову приходило яркое сравнение с вечными воспоминаниями о его самой большой ошибке, совершённой в момент ярости; нож в руке, прижатый к горлу умоляющего человека, в то время как его голый бойфренд рыдал всего в паре метров.  
  
Но его новый поступок был ещё более гадким, чем предыдущий. Он был совершён из-за страха и отчаяния, и в этот раз рука не остановилась. Рид чувствовал себя таким мелким, таким безнадёжным.  
  
Но, но, но, — на себя принял удар чёртов серийный убийца и, если честно, тот ещё гад. Его дни были сочтены в любом случае. Он это заслужил.  
  
Данная идея немного притупила ярость Рида. Перевернутая вертикально койка, служащая боксёрской грушей, тоже помогла.  
  
К счастью к возвращению Рида в общую зону те, кто заставили его пырнуть Кирни, забыли о его существовании. Пару дней спустя охранник прервал Рида в столовой, заявляя, что к нему пришёл посетитель.  
  
— Верится с трудом. У меня нет семьи, — чертовски злясь, ответил он, потому что успел проглотить от силы ложки три, и уйди он сейчас, его завтрак будет так или иначе конфискован.  
  
— Встать, заключённый, — приказал охранник.  
  
Его повели не в обычную комнату для посещений, а в отдельный кабинет. На подходе охранник крайне великодушно пояснил,  
  
— С тобой хочет поговорить детектив Р. Кирни.  
  
Рид был пиздец не готов к такому повороту событий.  
  
Посреди белой комнаты находился стол, за которым сидел мужчина. Охранник подтолкнул Рида внутрь и встал у двери. Рид остановился недалеко от входа и сощурился на посетителя в замешательстве.  
  
— Ты погляди! Сраный клон, — протянул Рид, разглядывая поднявшегося мужчину: тот был высок, хорошо одет, чисто выбрит и собран. Зеркальное изображение узника камеры смертников, только чище и упитаннее. Тоже худой, но с более плавными чертами, в то время как у его клона в кандалах лицо имело резкие черты и впалые щёки.  
  
— Меня зовут детектив Кирни, — представился он, жестом приглашая Рида присесть. Рид неторопливо занял стул напротив, настороженно встречая взгляд мужчины. Глаза, кстати, отличались цветом, но были столь же холодными, как и у его брата.  
  
— Я уже сообщил всё последнему детективу, — сказал Рид, отклоняясь на стуле и закидывая ногу на стол. Детектив смерил его ботинок презренным взглядом. — Я выкрал информацию только на трёх человек и угнал только одну машину. Не пытайтесь больше ничего на меня повесить.  
  
— Я пришёл не за этим, — начал детектив, вынимая из кармана монету, чтобы бездумно прокатить её по пальцам. — Я здесь от лица Нейтана Кирни, моего брата.  
  
— Охренеть, — Рид положил ладонь на живот и запрокинул голову, смеясь. — Один близнец — серийный убийца, а другой — детектив. Какая-то инь-янь хуйня.  
  
Симпатичная челюсть детектива сжалась, и он сморщил нос. В отличие от брата, его растущее напряжение было ярко выражено. Эти эмоции были как штрихи поверх бумаги: сейчас они складывались в написанное жирным шрифтом чёрным по белому слово «недовольство».  
  
— Как мне стало известно, он не будет выдвигать обвинений, — произнёс детектив, приподняв брови.  
  
— Круто! — Рид уронил ногу на пол, подался ближе, чтобы нетерпеливо простучать по столу ладонями. — За каким чёртом я здесь тогда?  
  
Монета замерла между большим и указательным пальцами. Детектив крепко сжал её и взглянул в сторону их конвоя. Рид повернул голову и увидел выходящего из кабинета охранника. Когда дверь захлопнулась, рука детектива метнулась и схватила Рида за шею, молниеносным движением вжимая его лицом в стол.  
  
— Ты здесь для того, чтобы усвоить урок, — прошипел детектив, — что если ты ещё раз решишь навредить моему брату, каким угодно образом, то будешь иметь дело со мной. Я ясно выражаюсь?  
  
— Пошёл нахуй, щупложопый коп, — прокряхтел Рид в стол, лёжа лицом в грязи от собственного ботинка. — Тебе какое дело? Твой брат — убийца.  
  
— Да, — согласился детектив со вздохом, затем отпустил Рида и наблюдал, как тот резко выпрямляется, скалясь как озлобленное животное. Брови детектива мягко нахмурились.  
  
— А ещё он — мой брат.  
  
Монетка исчезла в кармане, и пальцы детектива выпрямили узел галстука, заправили обратно упавший на лоб локон. Тело Рида было охвачено напряжением. Его язык трогал внутреннюю сторону губы, на которой стопроцентно разошлась прошлая ссадина.  
  
— Так он их совершал? Убийства?  
  
Рид засунул в рот палец и вытащил, проверяя наличие крови.  
  
— Конечно, — пробормотал детектив неожиданно приглушённым голосом. — Мне ли не знать. Он здесь моими стараниями.  
  
— Хм, — Рид кивнул, сжав губы в тонкую линию, — потому что так было правильно, или чтобы исключить соперничество? В смысле, отстойно, наверное, делить и лицо, и внимание родителей.  
  
Детектив прикрыл глаза, качая головой. Выражение у него было, будто он унюхал что-то дурное. Он проигнорировал вопрос и направился к выходу.  
  
— Я понял, почему ты ему нравишься, — пробормотал детектив, — мудаковатые придурки всегда были в его вкусе.  
  
Рид сидел с открытым ртом и максимально сощуренными глазами, пытаясь переварить услышанное.  
  
— ...Что?  
  
Когда он вернулся в столовую, как и ожидалось, его завтрак был подчищен до последней крошки.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> всегда рада комментариям и кудосам!
> 
> зарядить мою продуктивность (aka скинуть на антидепрессанты. серьёзно. вы видели, сколько они стоят?) можно [здесь](http://Ko-fi.com/murderbotdisaster) или на сбер 5469 5500 7905 7045 
> 
> мой [twitter](http://twitter.com/human_luchina)  
> приходите покричать вместе


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> глава каждый день? не удержу такой темп надолго. но пока могу, ловите

В тот же день, когда заключённых из общей зоны выпустили во двор, Рид заметил Кирни в добром здравии. Тому даже великодушно выделили маленький стул, чтобы дать наслаждаться свежим воздухом без нагрузки на рану.  
  
Рид не решился подходить к загону, оставшись играть в шашки с забитым татуировками стариком.  
  
— Обалденная работа, — Рид махнул на Деву Марию, увенчанную плющом на предплечье мужчины, — здесь набили?  
  
Старик поднял иссушенную руку к шахматной доске, чтобы срубить одним ходом две шашки соперника. Пока Рид недовольно шипел, мужчина рассмеялся и сказал,  
  
— Да, один мой приятель. Он раньше всех здесь забивал. Хорошо на этом зарабатывал.  
  
И тем не менее, Рид об этом парне никогда не слышал. Он повёл плечами и опёрся головой на согнутую руку, почёсывая щетинистую щёку.  
  
— Что с ним случилось?  
  
— Отсидел своё, — сообщил старик, фыркнув разочарованно. Он повернул тёмный взгляд в сторону сборища малочисленного, но напрочь отбитого Арийского Братства из блока Рида. Те, как обычно, присвоили себе тренажёры.  
  
— Сейчас набивает только один из этих скинхэдов, и то, что он там использует для чернил, всегда оставляет бугры и отлетает вместе с коркой.  
  
Рид тоже фыркнул, закатывая глаза.  
  
— Ну да. Как будто свастика на лбу может выглядеть ещё тупее, — он ухмыльнулся старику. Тот, посмеиваясь, вынул сигарету и сунул её себе в зубы.  
  
Смотреть, как курит кто-то другой, было мучительно. От скуки внимание Рида переместилось с шашек и перезагоравших нацистов к загону для заключённых-смертников. Он мгновенно нашёл глазами Р. Нейтана Кирни: тот продолжал сидеть на своём особом стуле, скрестив ноги у щиколоток и читая книгу.  
  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Рид, хлопая ладонями по столу, — раз уж ты тут надираешь мне зад, я лучше сбегаю поговорю с одним моим корешом.  
  
Старик рассмеялся, выпуская из груди дым в перемешку с этим хриплым звуком.  
  
— Нет у тебя никаких корешей.  
  
— Ага, ладно, старик, но и у тебя тоже. — Рид пнул в сторону мужика облачко пыли и поспешил дальше.  
  
Он двигался быстро, но не слишком, чтобы не напрягать надзирателей. Подходя к ограде, Рид значительно замедлился, но, наверное, выставил себя посмешищем, пытаясь выглядеть через чур непринуждённым.  
  
— Рид! — выкрикнул один из надзирателей. То, что охрана узнавала тебя, не читая нашивку, было дурным знаком. Рид обернулся на надзирателя — здоровый был мужик. Тот пригрозил ему:  
  
— Подойдёшь на шаг ближе к сетке, и я тебя обыщу.  
  
— Легко, — ответил Рид, смеясь, несмотря на резкость тона, и задрал руки вверх. — Я иду извиняться, ничего такого.  
  
Поверил охранник Риду или нет, он решил, что сегодня — не тот день, чтобы сознательно позволять заключённому его ослушаться. Так что этот гигантский мужик, который почти вываливался из своей формы, исполнил свою угрозу.  
  
Рид потратил, наверное, минут десять, стоя в Т-позе с широко раздвинутыми ногами, чтобы надзиратель убедился, что он не сжимает каким-то образом между булками нож. Всё это время Кирни сидел, сложив закрытую книгу на колене и смотря в сторону Рида. Внимательно разглядывая голубыми глазами, как руки другого мужчины скользили вверх и вниз по телу Рида, а пальцы забирались между ног и без надобности нажимали на чувствительные места.  
  
Когда надзиратель наконец закончил обыск, Рид был красным от злости, а Кирни улыбался своей фирменной хищной ухмылкой в уголках губ. Рид применил дыхательное упражнение, считая до десяти и всё такое, пока шёл до ограды.  
  
— Снова здравствуй, Гэвин Рид, — Кирни заговорил первым, будто ожидал этого шанса.  
  
Как обычно, Рид абсолютно завис в присутствии Кирни, как будто тот не рассматривал его, а сжимал ему шею.  
  
— Пиздец странно слышать, как кто-то использует моё имя, — выдохнул Рид, бездумно хватаясь за сетку и прижимая к ней локти.  
  
Зачем он подошёл снова? На нём не было такого груза вины, чтобы чувствовать необходимость извиниться; это просто было выдуманным оправданием. К тому же, он не извинялся перед слабыми заключёнными, когда отбирал их еду, не извинялся и перед нацистами, когда мял их уродливые рожи, и не извинялся перед убийцами, давая им вкусить их же методы.  
  
Так ведь?  
  
Наверное, больше всего Рида притягивал прилив волнения, который он ощущал в присутствии Кирни. Он нуждался в этом, чтобы не умереть со скуки. Загадочная и опасная энергетика этого мужчины обеспечивала ему порцию адреналина в безопасной обёртке из заградительной сетки.  
  
— Похоже, ты, э-э... восстанавливаешься, да? — Рид ухмыльнулся так, будто «ха-ха, я тебя пырнул» было заигрыванием. Что удивило: Кирни, пропуская руку через тёмно-коричневые локоны и брякая при этом цепями, улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Твой удар едва пробил мышцу, — голос Кирни был ровным и сдержанным, — для того, чьё заключение связано с угрозой холодным оружием, у тебя ужасно мягкий подход.  
  
— Да ладно? — рассмеялся Рид. Охренеть, сколько высокомерия. — Может, если бы ты прижался к ограде и прокричал «глубже!», я бы пошёл тебе навстречу.  
  
— И как это могло помочь? Твой инструмент был слишком маленьким... Неподходящим для удовлетворительного глубокого проникновения.  
  
— Невероятно, блядь, — Рид стукнул по ограде, — ты реально обернул это вокруг моего члена?  
  
Кирни пытливо наклонил голову, и солнце отразилось в стёклах его очков.  
  
— Ты сам это начал.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, умник, боже... — он умолк и оглядел Кирни с ног до головы. Плечи того были шире, чем у его брата-копа, и даже если он был худее из-за некудышного питания, его грудные мышцы имели определённую массу: это было заметно даже под мешковатым комбинезоном.  
  
— Что же привело тебя сегодня? — Кирни поднялся, оставляя книгу на стуле. Он двигался с впечатляющей равномерностью, будто швы на животе его ни капли не беспокоили.  
  
— Надеешься завершить начатое?  
  
Улыбка Рида померкла, он отвёл серый взгляд. Тон Кирни был удивительно лёгким, учитывая обсуждаемую тему, и почему-то это напрягало.  
  
— Всё И ТАК завершено, — возразил Рид как пристыженный ребёнок, — я не пытался тебя убить.  
  
— Ох, — Кирни кивнул, подходя к ограде слишком близко для того, кого уже пырнули за похожую ошибку. — Ну, к твоему счастью, я в состоянии оценить некоторую «дружескую поножовщину».  
  
Скованные руки поднялись к сетке, обвивая её пальцами. Он смотрел на Рида тяжёлым накалённым взглядом, его глаза неуместно сосредоточились на губах Рида, когда тот нервно усмехнулся.  
  
— Тут ничего личного, — пояснил Рид. Ему нужно было избавиться от душевного груза. — Я проебался, и ублюдки из одной банды как обычно начали сыпать угрозами. Но я чувствую себя скотиной... Нужно было ответить за это как полагается.  
  
— Ты чувствуешь раскаяние? — заинтригованно спросил Кирни.  
  
— Я чувствую себя слабым.  
  
— Понимаю.  
  
Рид изогнул шею, чтобы поднять голову и встретиться с мужчиной взглядом. Иисусе, тот был таким дылдой, и его лицо было невероятно нейтральным, как штиль на воде. День и ночь, если сравнивать его с братом.  
  
— Но в то же время, — начал Кирни, и вновь проявилась та хитрая улыбочка, — мне нанесли всего три шва, так что я не могу спасти твою самооценку, Гэвин Рид.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что ты снисходительный гад? — и тем не менее, каждый раз, когда Кирни отпускал очередной острый комментарий, Рид улыбался.  
  
— Тебя раньше никто не дразнил? — Кирни тоже улыбнулся, но отвернул голову, и его глаза поблекли. — Ты, наверное, был единственным ребёнком.  
  
— Ага... — единственным ребёнком матери-алкоголички, но он получил свою порцию, если считать обзывание ничтожеством «поддразниванием». Может, Рид упускал какую-то разницу в контексте. Неважно.  
  
— А что за прикол с твоим братом? У него, что, такое же имя?  
  
— Что? — лицо Кирни резко повернулось к Риду с интенсивно сфокусированным взглядом.  
  
— Детектив Р. Кирни, — пояснил Рид.  
  
— У нас одинаковые инициалы, его назвали Рауль, но он использует имя Кон-  
  
— Рауль? — засмеялся Рид, не замечая изменения в настроении мужчины, — Рауль и Рэйд? — Рид смеялся над этим, нагибаясь близко к сетке. Он посмотрел туда, куда опирались скованные руки Кирни, затем посмотрел обратно и выпрямился. Удерживая взгляд мужчины, Рид подошёл ближе.  
  
— Это очередная близнецовая тема, которая кажется родителям милой?  
  
— Откуда мне знать, — произнёс Кирни. Что-то было такое в его глазах, не достигающее лица. Его взгляд переместился с глаз Рида на его рот, затем ниже, потом обратно.  
  
Затем, прежде чем Рид смог среагировать, одна из рук Кирни вцепилась в ворот его комбинезона и рванула лицо Рида к сетке. Цепь между наручниками туго натянулась, и из рукава выскользнул острый предмет.  
  
Острие самодельного орудия прошло сквозь решётку, концом впиваясь в щёку Рида, но не разрезая кожу — пока что.  
  
— Что тебе известно о моём брате? — спросил Кирни голосом, опасно напоминающим низкий рык.  
  
— О том копе? — выдавил Рид, широко раскрыв глаза и пытаясь сфокусироваться на остром объекте, прижатом к его лицу. — Да ничерта я о нём не знаю. Он припёрся с утра пораньше, чтобы меня прессануть.  
  
Рид тяжело сглотнул, возвращаясь отчаянными серыми глазами к выражению лица Кирни.  
  
— Он уже меня потрепал, так что не надо этого дерьма.  
  
— Мой брат пришёл к тебе? — внезапно маленькая порция эмоции проявилась на лице Кирни, в мягко нахмуренных бровях. Она смотрелась не на своём месте. — ...Он никогда не навещал меня здесь.  
  
Повисла пауза, и это дало Риду шанс вставить что-нибудь, чтобы выпутаться.  
  
— Чёрт. Твой брат отправил тебя на казнь и даже не зашёл поздороваться? Кажется, он полный мудак, так что... невелика потеря.  
  
Неверный выбор.  
  
— Думаю, мне тоже следует оставить тебе на память несколько швов, — сказал Кирни, нанося острым краем маленькую царапину на щёку Рида. — Услуга за услугу, что скажешь?  
  
Рид нервно рассмеялся. — Но должно быть не больше трёх. А это не стоит того.  
  
— Хмм... — Кирни задумался, перемещая орудие к переносице Рида. — Не соглашусь.  
  
Резким движением бритвенно-острый край резанул нос Рида, заставляя того взвыть от боли. Его кулаки врезались в сетку в отчаянной попытке освободиться, и Кирни с лёгкостью отпустил. Рид свалился на собственную задницу.  
  
Отползая в грязи, он прижал дрожащую руку к ране, кровь из которой стекала по его лицу и шее. Рид широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел, как Кирни спокойно вернулся к своему стулу.  
  
Ненадолго: охранники тут же схватили его и потащили к блоку, где того ожидала камера.  
  
В этот раз надзиратели подняли Рида немного нежнее и никак не прокомментировали. Ему оставалось лишь надеяться, что его не запрут в одиночке до конца срока.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> всегда рада комментариям и кудосам!
> 
> зарядить мою продуктивность (aka скинуть на антидепрессанты) можно [здесь](http://Ko-fi.com/murderbotdisaster) или на сбер 5469 5500 7905 7045 
> 
> мой [twitter](http://twitter.com/human_luchina)  
> приходите покричать вместе


	4. Chapter 4

— Был повреждён хрящ, но он должен зажить, — объясняла врач, накладывая дурацкую гипсовую повязку. Работая в тюремном лазарете, она точно навидалась разбитых носов. — Сам порез был довольно чистым, потребовалось только три шва.  
  
— Чёрт меня дери, — сказал Рид, сверля потолок взглядом. В этом не было ничего забавного, потому что Рид не мог дышать, и под его глазами снова расцвели синяки (а ведь он только начал выглядеть лучше).  
  
Но Кирни умудрился оставить ему идентичное количество швов, и это было настолько невероятным, что хотелось смеяться. Оставалось надеяться, что они теперь а расчёте.  
  
— Как думаете, с такой травмой можно отдохнуть пару дней от работы? — спросил он, принимая сидячее положение, когда врач начала снимать латексные перчатки.  
  
— Не думаю, — она ответила прямо и без сострадания, — только могу выдать вам обезболивающее.  
  
Из лазарета он вышел с одноразовым стаканчиком, в котором было воды на глоток, и с шестью таблетками тайленола в сраном конвертике. От потери крови всё ещё пошатывало, а засохшая на коже корка чесалась.  
  
Рид с удовольствием сходил в душевую, затем поужинал в относительном покое. Он считал себя очевидной целью, учитывая ослабленное состояние, но, должно быть, вид у него был бешеный, и никто к нему не приближался.  
  
Час в общей комнате, где стоял телевизор, был проведён убого: Рид не мог выбирать передачу. Окружение превратилось в шум на фоне монотонного существования. Его скучающие мысли сместились к Р. Нейтану Кирни.  
  
Интересно, чем Кирни сейчас занимался? В том же здании, но в другой зоне. Близко и недосягаемо одновременно. Был ли он доволен собой? Смыл ли с рук кровь Рида? Думал ли он о Риде вообще, или совсем не зацикливался?  
  
Скорее всего, Кирни отдыхал на своей койке, скрестив ноги и читая книгу. А может, его кожа была в мурашках от волнения, а мысли были наполнены удовольствием из-за того, что он смог навредить Риду.  
  
Может быть, он лежал в камере с членом в руке, и над его бровью проступил пот. Его восхитительно нейтральные черты резко исказились в неприкрытом наслаждении, пока в голове проносились сценарии, в которых Рид больше не мог спрятаться за заградительной сеткой от его не ограниченных наручниками прикосновений.  
  
У Рида не хватило крови, чтобы покраснеть: синяки и повязка прекрасно всё скрыли. Зато крови хватило на ДРУГИЕ вещи, из-за чего ему пришлось оперативно сменить положение. Не редкость в тюрьме, полной сексуально напряжённых мужчин, но он хотел бы вернуться к этому позднее.  
  
Вечером, когда все разлеглись по койкам, и был выключен свет, он выпустил зверя наружу, поглаживая себя с мыслями о руках Кирни в своих волосах и о его члене глубоко в своём горле. Всё заняло не больше трёх минут, и после этого Рид уснул настолько сладко, насколько это возможно в здании, заполненном храпящими, кричащими, стонущими, пердящими мужчинами, при этом без шанса вдохнуть через нос.  
  
На следующий день лицо Рида распухло и болело ещё сильнее. По сигналу из громкоговорителя всех заключённых подняли в 6 утра. Когда один из надзирателей добрался до их камеры, он фыркнул и, отмечая в листе фамилии Рида и Манфреда, решил пошутить.  
  
— ЭТО что ли Рид? — хохотнул он. — Так и не скажешь.  
  
Когда тот покинул предел слышимости, Рид прошипел ему вслед «еблан». Манфред поржал над этим как тупой придурок, коим он и являлся.  
  
После пересчёта всем из блока Рида разрешили спуститься в туалет. Они с Манфредом взяли зубные щётки, но у Манфреда хотя бы была зубная паста — тупой мелкий придурок с богатым папочкой снаружи и с тюремным папиком здесь.  
  
Туалеты были настолько ужасными, насколько только можно представить. Писсуары, кабинки без дверей, ряд раковин и длинная очередь перед входом. Манфред всегда срезал, потому что его тюремный папик, заправляющий главной сетью наркоторговцев, стоял в начале.  
  
Что касалось Рида? Не, он никогда не успевал попасть внутрь прежде, чем место наполнялось запахом дерьма. Но обычно он уже возвращался в камеру, когда до толчка добиралось Арийское Братство. Иначе его давно утопили бы в унитазе. Сраные нацисты.  
  
Сегодня Рид сгонял туда-обратно без инцидентов. Он знал, что от него за версту несло жертвой, и от этого напрягался больше обычного. Манфред уже поставил чайник, и пусть сейчас Рид был не в состоянии унюхать кофе, это не помешало ему адски его возжелать.  
  
— Эй, придурок, сделай мне кофе, — сказал он, шлёпая Манфреда по руке тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
— Было так охуенно, пока ты сидел в одиночке, — проворчал Манфред. Он посмотрел на Рида, когда тот не обратил внимания на слова и принялся заправлять койку. — Ты знаешь, что от горячего у тебя опять пойдёт кровь из носа?  
  
— Плевать.  
  
— Я ни черта тебе не должен, Рид. Я разгрёб твой последний косяк, по идее ты должен щас мой член сосать.  
  
— Мой последний косяк?! — Рид развернулся и подошёл к дрищу вплотную. — Если я правильно помню, это ТЫ был тем идиотом, кто спрятал наркоту в своей койке. Сам напросился.  
  
— Ага, так охранники б никогда её не обыскали, если бы не поймали тебя с сигаретами, — прошипел в ответ Манфред как мокрый уличный кот, понимая, что если дело дойдёт до ударов, то это с Рида заживо шкуру сдерут.  
  
— Я оплатил потерю, — продолжил Манфред. — Если бы я этого не сделал, наши ребята забили бы тебя до смерти, или Арийское Братство прознало бы, что ты не с нами, и тебя бы в любом случае грохнули. Ты по уши в дерьме и всё ещё пытаешься что-то из себя строить.  
  
— Пошёл ты, Манфред. Ну, не сделал ты меня вашим козлом отпущения, ну и похуй. — Рид вскинул руки, поворачиваясь, чтобы сжать пальцами железную перекладину их койки. — Спасти себя от угрызений совести и оказать мне услугу — это разные вещи.  
  
— Как знаешь, мужик. — Манфред повернулся к Риду спиной и заварил кофе 3 в 1, который купил в столовой. Он попивал его, заправляя свою койку. Рид опустился делать отжимания. Это тоже заставит его нос кровоточить. Идиот.  
  
Закончив, Рид хотя бы немного остыл. Взяв конвертик с тайленолом, он проглотил две таблетки всухую.  
  
— Обменяю таблетку обезболивающего на чашку кофе, — предложил Рид. Манфред с куда большим удовольствием согласился на такой обмен. Классический богатый пацан, который любит получать выгоду. Мелкий ушлёпок.  
  
— Тебе реально нужно к нам примкнуть, — пожав плечом, Манфред передал Риду чашку водянистого растворимого кофе. — Нацисты охотятся за твоей шкурой, тебе НУЖНА защита. Эта твоя тема волка-одиночки уже не канает.  
  
— Ну, — Рид сделал здоровый глоток кофе, — может тогда я просто убью парочку из них, тогда меня отправят к смертникам, и меня перестанет это беспокоить.  
  
— Конечно, — Манфред очень сомневался. Кого Рид обманывал? Последний, кого он пырнул, уже через несколько дней был на ногах. — Иди поживи с психопатом, который сделал ЭТО с твоим лицом.  
  
Рид в ответ промолчал. Их вскоре позвали на завтрак, так что разговор отпал сам собой.  
  
Но... Мысль была интересная.  
  
;  
  
Работа Рида была разного вида, но путь до неё всегда был одинаков. Надзиратели выводили записанных на наружные работы, усаживали их в школьный автобус серого цвета и везли чёрт знает куда.  
  
Большинство видов работ включало в себя заготовку лесоматериалов или разбор металлолома. На это требовалось много сил; перед назначением даже проверяли физическую форму. Тем не менее, это была самая востребованная позиция: в основном из-за пейзажей и хорошей оплаты.  
  
Ага. Шестьдесят центов в час за изнурительный труд. Вот это везуха.  
  
Но большинство внутренних должностей оплачивались по 20 центов в час или того меньше. У Рида не было иного выбора, если он хотел покупать хоть что-то из тюремного буфета. У него не было семьи, которая могла прислать денег, и он не продавал наркотики.  
  
Провести день без носового кровотечения не удалось, но охранники просто сунули ему несколько салфеток, которые шли вместе с их кофе и пончиками. Ублюдки. Он скомкал парочку и засунул в опухшие ноздри, чтоб не капало, потом вернулся к работе.  
  
Завершился рабочий день в районе двух часов дня; Рида загрузили в автобус и повезли в тюрьму. Поездка всегда напоминала ад на земле, потому что полностью раскрытые окна не справлялись с вонью двадцати пяти потных мужиков. Сегодня Рид был даже благодарен, что не мог ничего унюхать. А прохладный воздух классно обдавал распухшее лицо.  
  
Периодически ему выпадала привилегия сходить в душ дважды. Но после работы он должен был уложиться в три минуты.  
  
После этого можно было выйти во двор. К его неудивительному недовольству, Р.  
Нейтана Кирни снаружи не было. Скорее всего, тому ограничили выход на неопределённое время.  
  
Риду было интересно, как скоро они увидятся. Может быть, Кирни наказали навсегда? Рид сомневался, что его рана на переносице имела такие последствия...  
  
Лучше спросить себя, почему он вообще беспокоился? Ну, не «беспокоился». Он был разочарован. Каким-то образом, несмотря на обстоятельства, их с Кирни общение забавляло Рида.  
  
Тот бы, наверное, при возможности порубил бы тело Рида на гуляш. Скорее всего, именно об этом он думал, сверля Рида своими холодными голубыми глазами.  
  
Шли дни. Ни следа Кирни.  
  
Рид раз в неделю посещал группу по управлению гнева; прошло уже несколько встреч. Всё ещё никакого Кирни.  
  
В конце концов его подкараулили нацисты, и вместо геройской смерти Манфред снова спас его зад. Последовал неизбежный трёп на тему «присоединись к нам». Рид вновь отказался.  
  
Кирни не появлялся.  
  
В тюрьме было беспокойно, скучно и одиноко.  
  
Риду сняли гипсовую повязку. Он всё ещё выглядел стрёмно, но это хотя бы ограничивалось его лицом. А шрам в будущем может даже придать ему суровости.  
  
В тюрьме всё ещё было беспокойно, скучно и одиноко.  
  
Если подумать, снаружи у Рида тоже не было настоящих друзей. Родной дом сделал его неприспособленным к нормальной жизни в обществе и очень, очень злым.  
  
Удивительно, что он САМ не стал серийным убийцей, потому что из него выходил отменный социопат. И всю жизнь он встречался с напоминанием, что полагаться можно только на себя, поэтому усвоил, что раз о НЁМ будет беспокоиться только ОН САМ, то ему некогда заботиться об остальных.  
  
Ближе всего к искренней заботе о другом человеке Рид приблизился в своих последних отношениях, но даже там ему показали, насколько он недостоин любви, изменив ему в тайне.  
  
Отсюда самое постыдное из предъявленных ему обвинений — покушение на убийство.  
  
Разбитое сердце и чувство предательства превратились в слепую ярость после того, как он утратил долгожданное чувство. Он чуть не превратился в убийцу.  
  
Но Рид чувствовал вину, сопереживание и сожаление. А в тюрьме, чёрт возьми, было одиноко, скучно и беспокойно.  
  
Рид сдался и присоединился к татуированному старику за игрой в карты. Может, хоть в этом он был лучше? Но этот разговор стоил даже проигрыша.  
  
— Так вот, насчёт твоего приятеля, который бил татуировки, — Рид начал говорить, чтобы отвлечься от неудач в игре. — Он оставил какие-нибудь инструменты?  
  
— Не-е, с собой забрал вроде. Он долго сидел, и они были дороги как память.  
  
— Сука! — ругнулся Рид. Ему раздали отвратные карты. Он вздохнул. — Я пас. А ещё это отстойно. В смысле, ему-то классно, а мне отстойно.  
  
— Тебя интересует ремесло?  
  
— Ага, перед арестом я учился быть татуировщиком.  
  
— Ты в этом лучше, чем в картах? — старик рассмеялся. Рид улыбнулся и показал ему средний палец.  
  
— Если ты серьёзно, могу сказать, из чего он делал оборудование и всё остальное.  
  
— Реально? — Рид оживился впервые с того момента, как сел за стол. — Я охренеть как серьёзно, мужик. Более чем. Типа, я хотел связать с этим свою жизнь, и сама мысль о том, что я смогу продолжить... Это даёт мне смысл держаться, понимаешь?  
  
— Хорошо, парень, — старик огляделся, достал пачку сигарет и зажёг одну.  
  
Рид неловко поёрзал.  
  
— Поделись одной.  
  
— Ты хочешь знать, как сделать машинку, или хочешь сигарету?  
  
— И то, и то.  
  
— Одно или другое.  
  
— Блядь, мужик! — Рид скинул карты на стол. — Ладно, говори, что мне понадобится.  
  
Старый гад специально долго затягивался, чтобы помучить Рида, потом улыбнулся жёлтыми зубами и рассмеялся.  
  
— Ладно. Тебе нужен кассетный проигрыватель и CD-плеер из продовольственного, пара шариковых ручек, упаковочная плёнка, свечи и немного того Джонсон энд Джонсон.  
  
— Что, лосьона?  
  
— Нет, детского масла.  
  
— Чёрт, — Рид пнул скамью, — мне больше года придётся копить на это всё.  
  
Рид уронил голову на руки. Даже ЕСЛИ ему удастся накопить, зная его удачу, его поймают с машинкой через пару дней, и он распрощается с мечтой.  
  
Здорово, что он к своим мечтам обычно и близко не подходил...  
  
Большая металлическая дверь, ведущая из блока смертников, проскрипела и открылась. Рид, как и все остальные во дворе, повернул голову. Несколько незнакомых заключённых выпустили в загон, и среди них была фигура, которая возвышалась над другими.  
  
— Они опять выпустили Кирни... — хмыкнув, сказал Рид. По его венам разлилось предвкушение. Он хлопнул рукой по столу и подскочил на ноги, чтобы подойти поближе.  
  
Надзиратели были не в восторге. Они, наверное, решили, что Рид — мазохист. Один из них, только его завидев, крикнул: «Заключённый! Не ближе двух метров от ограды!»  
  
Рид послушно поднял ладони, останавливаясь неподалёку от сетки. Он не сводил глаз с Кирни, но тот не особо был рад Риду. Хотя, опять же, у того всегда было такое лицо.  
  
И тем не менее, Кирни заговорил первым. Он медленно направился к ограде и тоже услышал запрет на приближение от охраны. Остановившись на расстоянии вытянутой руки, сказал:  
  
— Тебе идёт.  
  
— Чт... — выдавил Рид в недоумении.  
  
Закованные руки Кирни поднялись, чтобы прислонить пальцы к переносице, обозначая тем отметину, которой он наградил Рида.  
  
— О, — недовольно пробормотал Рид, — я как-то не особо оценил.  
  
— Я думал, тебе нравится оставлять пожизненные метки? — брови Кирни чуть нахмурились в раздумье. — Ты же сам упоминал, что занимался тату?  
  
— Я, эм... — Рид почесал затылок, — я не знал, что ты и вправду меня слушал.  
  
— Я слушал, — подтвердил Кирни. Его голубые глаза отчётливо прошлись по телу Рида с вниманием и любопытством. — Какие метки у тебя ещё есть?  
  
— На самом деле, никаких, — его ответ был смущённым; он пнул ногой землю, — я не мог позволить себе татуировки. Я просто их любил.  
  
— Ах, — Кирни кивнул, на губах проступила одна из его тонких улыбок. — Тогда я рад быть твоим первым.  
  
Мужчина за сеткой сделал шаг в сторону и жестом пригласил последовать за ним, явно не планируя стоять на одном месте всю прогулку. Рид повиновался как маленький космический камушек, пойманный гравитацией массивной заезды. К тому же, охрана не отслеживала расстояние между ними, когда они были в движении. Рид воспользовался ситуацией и шагнул поближе.  
  
— Теперь, когда ты выйдешь отсюда, тебе будет о чём рассказать, — сказал Кирни, комментируя шрам на лице. Не каждый мог сказать, что прославившаяся личность оставила на нём такую отметину.  
  


— Это будет совсем не скоро... — проворчал Рид с апатичным вздохом. Кирни спокойно на него просмотрел.  
  
— Но однажды ты выйдешь, — сказал Кирни, — тебе есть, к чему стремиться, даже если сейчас это кажется недосягаемым.  
  
— Да, да... — потеря двадцати лет для того, чтоб начать сначала, кажется дерьмовой перспективой, какими красками ты её ни малюй. Но, сдавалось Риду, подтекстом тут служила неминуемая казнь, нависшая над другим мужчиной.  
  
— Так, эм-м, а что насчёт тебя? — слабо отозвался Рид. — Ты же можешь обжаловать приговор, так?  
  
— Я работаю над этим.  
  
Что ещё Рид мог сказать? Из того, что он знал про убийства Кирни, тот не заслуживал увидеть белый свет.  
  
— ...Наверное, при условии, что ты не совершишь больше преступлений.  
  
Кирни ответил не сразу. Но когда он заговорил, его голос утратил частичку теплоты.  
  
— ...Я не говорил, что я виновен.  
  
— А я сказал «не совершишь больше преступлений» а не «не убьёшь хуеву тучу людей», — ответил Рид, занимая оборонительную позицию.  
  
— Не будь неискренним. Это подразумевалось, — прохладно утвердил Кирни.  
  
Двое упёрлись в конец ограды и повернули обратно. Рид немного отстал, чтобы поразглядывать, как Кирни двигался: со спокойной выдержкой, с расслабленной, но прямой осанкой.  
  
Конечно, тот всё ещё был снисходительным гадом, но он не казался... угрозой. Рид ускорился, чтобы поравняться, и снова заговорил:  
  
— Так что, получается... ты этого не делал?  
  
— Хм, — пробормотал Кирни; брякнули его цепи, когда он поднял руки, чтобы поправить очки. — Я бы предпочёл не подавать торговцам сплетнями наживу, если ты не возражаешь.  
  
Рид раздражённо фыркнул. Этот тип был невыносим.  
  
— Да кому я нахер расскажу?  
  
— Если я правильно понял, ты — одиночка без денег, — прямо сказал Кирни. — Именно такой человек стал бы продавать СМИ сплетни.  
  
— ...Пошёл ты, — выплюнул Рид, чувствуя в висках биение ускорившегося пульса. Какое право этот тип имел его судить? Конечно же, Рид после этого выпалил первое, что пришло в голову.  
  
— Твой брат был убеждён, что ты виновен.  
  
Кирни остановился и повернулся лицом к разделяющей их сетке. — Прошу прощения?  
  
— Он сказал, что ты виновен, — повторил Рид.  
  
— ...Конечно, — произнёс Кирни, твёрдо удерживая взгляд Рида. — Гэвин Рид... Если тебе приносит такой дискомфорт предположение, что я могу быть убийцей, почему ты здесь? Можешь ответить на этот вопрос?  
  
Злость Рида поблекла перед внезапной необходимостью ясно мыслить. К сожалению, он постоянно задавал себе тот же самый вопрос и всё ещё не пришёл к нормальному ответу.  
  
Кирни знающе улыбнулся. Он заполнил тишину вместо Рида.  
  
— В этом учреждении полно убийц. Ты гуляешь, работаешь и спишь рядом с ними. Настоящим ответом является любопытство — ты заинтригован. Ты нашёл во мне загадку, и жажда узнать правду продолжает приводить тебя ко мне.  
  
— ...Так ты мне не скажешь?  
  
— Не скажу.  
  
— Тогда... — Рид взял паузу, вращая шестерёнками в голове. Улыбка медленно охватила его черты. — Ты просто хочешь удостовериться, что я вернусь, а?  
  
Кирни моргнул, его губы раскрылись для ответа, но он не выдавил ни слова. Его взгляд опустился, а уголки губ, наоборот, потянулись вверх.  
  
Твою мать... это правда.  
  
Мужчина за оградой медленно пошёл дальше, ожидая, что Рид последует за ним. Воспользовавшись моментом, Рид сократил расстояние так, что между ними было не больше вытянутой руки.  
  
— Твой брат сказал кое-что ещё, — начал Рид; расцвела улыбка, показывающая кончики его клыков. Он видел, как Кирни повернул голову: глаза того резко сфокусировались на нём, несколько волнистых прядей упало на лоб.  
  
— Он сказал, что я тебе нравлюсь, — заявил Рид, как будто это было одновременно и грязным секретом, и достижением. Получив в ответ явно недоверчивый взгляд, он решил немного уступить.  
  
— Ну, он сказал «неудивительно, что ты ему нравишься», что, в сущности, то же самое.  
  
— Так и есть, — просто подтвердил Кирни, кивая и продолжая путь. — На что Коннор ссылался, когда это сказал?  
  
— Он сказал, что я тупой засранец или типа того, — ответил Рид. Затем он переварил весь смысл сказанного Кирни. — Погоди, ты только что признался, что я тебе нравлюсь?  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Кирни.  
  
— ...серьёзно?  
  
Теперь Кирни сощурил глаза.  
  
— У тебя действительно настолько низкая самооценка, что тебе нужно столько заверений?  
  
— Что? Нет. — Отлично, теперь Кирни считал его эмоционально зависимым. Пожав плечами, Рид развернулся и теперь шёл задом наперёд. Так ему лучше было видно Кирни. — Я просто не думал, что здесь кто-то мог понравится кому-то просто так.  
  
— Это редкая награда, — мягко проговорил Кирни с одной из своих таинственных улыбок. — Получай удовольствие.  
  
Рид кивнул. Его руки неловко потянулись к карманам, которых не существовало.  
  
— Эй, так... — он произнёс невнятно, затем прочистил горло. — Мы с тобой в расчёте? Ты получил из-за меня три шва, я получил из-за тебя три шва. Сквитались?  
  
— Да, — негромко сказал Кирни. — Ты можешь сказать, зачем тебя навещал мой брат? Я сойду с ума, если буду думать об этом минутой дольше.  
  
— Он был зол, походу, что я тебя пырнул. Угрожал мне, ударил меня... — Рид неловко рассмеялся, прикрывая этим укол отвращения. — Из него убедительный «плохой коп».  
  
— Хм-м, — Кирни кивнул головой, но совсем ничего не сказал. Рид внезапно задумался: ему порезали лицо только в отместку, или это была странная форма... ревности?  
  
— ...Я бы тоже был подавлен, если бы у меня была семья, которая отказывалась меня навещать, — Рид пытался сопереживать. Но когда вспоминалось, что разговариваешь с возможным серийным убийцей, это становилось сложнее.  
  
Ему даже показалось, что Кирни был благодарен за сострадание. Но уже через несколько секунд тот вновь начал разбирать Рида по кускам.  
  
— Значит, у тебя нет семьи? — спросил он.  
  
— Не, — отвечая, Рид скрестил руки на груди, — родители развелись, когда мне было года четыре. Больше от моего отца ни слуху. А мать спилась до смерти.  
  
Кирни кивал, показывая, что слушает, но никак не комментировал. И хорошо, Риду не нужна была жилетка, чтобы поплакаться.  
  
— Что насчёт тебя? — он спросил, но после долгой паузы в ответ понял, что мужчина за оградой всё ещё опасался разглашать личную информацию.  
  
И тем не менее:  
  
— Мои родители мертвы.  
  
Первой реакцией Рида было подозрение. Что он мог поделать? К несчастью, Кирни смог прочесть ход его мыслей и пояснил с толикой разочарования:  
  
— Когда я был очень мал, случилась дорожная авария. Мы с братом росли в приюте.  
  
Рид свистнул и покачал головой, понизив голос и смягчив тон:  
  
— Звучит как херовая ситуация.  
  
— У меня был брат, так что я справился, — сказал Кирни со вздохом, отмахиваясь. Конечно, теперь у него не было брата, потому что коп не хотел видеть близнеца-убийцу... По крайней мере, Рид так понял ситуацию.  
  
— Мы оба одни теперь, видимо, — Рид сказал с горечью, достаточной для них обоих.  
  
— Были, — прокомментировал Кирни с озорным блеском в голубых глазах. Прежде чем Рид смог продолжить тему, сигнал громкоговорителя обозначил конец прогулки.  
  
— Значит, до завтра, Гэвин Рид, — сказал Кирни, решив попытать удачу в последний момент. Он поднял закованные руки и прислонил их ладонями к сетке.  
  
Рид сомневался лишь секунду, но затем, проглотив и страх, и здравый смысл, он приложил свои ладони в зеркальном отражении; почувствовал тепло рук Кирни, нежное прикосновение кончиков пальцев. Прежде, чем надзиратели обратили внимание, Кирни опустил руки.  
  
Мужчина по ту сторону сетки развернулся и направился к железным дверям блока смертников. Прежде чем он отошёл слишком далеко, Рид крикнул вдогонку:  
  
— Что, даже не поцелуешь на прощание?  
  
На эти слова Кирни с улыбкой обернулся через плечо. Когда их взгляды встретились, Рид криво подмигнул мужчине, моргнув двумя глазами.  
  
Ну что ж. Он всё равно чувствовал себя классно.  
  
Но...  
  
Чем он, чёрт возьми, думал? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> обОЖАЮ плейлисты  
> [spotify](https://t.co/05JwkoOQwI?amp=1)  
> [яндекс.музыка](https://t.co/42sgcp3WoW?amp=1)  
> 

— Чем ты, чёрт возьми, думаешь? — спросил Манфред в который раз.  
  
— Я думаю, что я устал слушать твой трёп, — отозвался Рид с койки, внимательно рассматривая разлинованный лист на своих коленях. Его пальцы покручивали шариковую ручку, пока он определялся с темой рисунка.  
  
— Этот мужик пытался срезать нос с твоего ебучего лица, — не унимался Манфред на пути к угару от красного льда, — и как только, КАК ТОЛЬКО ты его увидел снова, ты захотел с ним подружиться?  
  
— Ты тратишь слишком много энергии на то, что тебя не касается, — сказал Рид, пожимая плечами. — Это моя проблема, не твоя.  
  
— Это проблема каждого, — ощерился Манфред, жестикулируя в негодовании. — Каждый видит твои прогулочки с убийцей.  
  
— Да ладно? — Рид отклонился, чтобы увидеть Манфреда. — Здесь полно убийц. Мы едим, спим и срём рядом с ними постоянно.  
  
Манфред негодующе прижал ладони к лицу. Почему «срём»? При чём здесь это? Что Рид курил? Точно не его товар.  
  
— Дружище, — начал он заново, медленно проговаривая каждое слово в надежде, что до тупоголового Рида дойдёт. — На заключённых-смертниках клеймо. Каждый хочет порвать их на куски. Если ты будешь водиться с одним из них, тебя тоже заклеймят.  
  
— Ага, — пробормотал Рид. К слову о клейме: он был уверен, что раньше его линии выходили ровнее. Он положил ручку и взглянул на свои кисти рук: его костяшки были так искромсаны, что цвет кожи на них заметно отличался. Хуже того, когда он поднял руку, его пальцы дрожали.  
  
— Не знал, что ты умеешь рисовать... — с неожиданной заинтересованностью проговорил Манфред, свесив голову со своей койки. — Можно посмотреть?  
  
— Ты же уже смотришь? — прошипел Рид, раздражённо пихая Манфреду весь блокнот. — Там всё равно чушь.  
  
— Нет, вообще-то... — Манфред провёл по рваным линиям,  
формирующим геометрическую фигуру с фиговой штриховкой. — Они выглядят круто. Знаешь, мой отец — известный художник.  
  
Без спросу Манфред начал листать страницы, чтобы увидеть больше работ. Там было — неудивительно — много мужских членов. И несколько действительно впечатляющих рисунков. Он склонил голову, изучая каждый рисунок покрасневшими карими глазами.  
  
— Эй, я не разрешал-  
  
— Ну и ну, хотел бы я так рисовать. — уныло заявил Манфред, усаживаясь на край койки Рида рядом с сокамерником. — В детстве я пытался научиться. Мне нравилось рисовать, как многим в этом возрасте, но ещё моя мама постоянно рассказывала об отце, известном художнике. Я думал, что если научусь красиво рисовать, то он женится на моей маме и будет заботиться обо мне по-настоящему.  
  
Манфред остановился на рисунке осьминога, задумчиво ведя пальцами по изогнутым щупальцам.  
  
— Получалось у меня отстойно.  
  
Рид наконец отобрал блокнот из загребущих ручонок Манфреда и засунул под свою подушку.  
  
— Художественный навык не передаётся по наследству. Его нужно развивать, идиот.  
  
Их прервали: мужчина подошёл ко входу в камеру. Это был молодой парень невысокого роста с приятным телосложением, смуглее, чем Манфред или Рид. Его кожа была покрыта рисунками, которые радовали глаз.  
  
— Рид здесь? — прямо спросил он. Рид видел его на работе, но тот не был особо разговорчивым.  
  
Рид выглянул с койки, в процессе сталкивая Манфреда,  
  
— Ага.  
  
Парень — как его там — выглядел сурово, подобно большинству местных обитателей, но отличался тёплым взглядом и избегал зрительного контакта. Его оранжевый комбинезон был расстёгнут на груди, открывая край белой майки.   
  
На всякий случай осмотревшись, парень вынул из комбинезона сплюснутую пачку сигарет, чтобы показать Риду.  
  
— Ты свободен?  
  
— Смотря, что ты предлагаешь, — Рид вытянул мозолистую ладонь, поманив пальцами сигаретную пачку. Та приземлилась ему в руку метким броском, и он поднял её на уровень глаз, проверяя содержимое. Три сигареты.  
  
Рид прижал пачку к носу и глубоко вдохнул сладкий ментоловый аромат, прикрывая в блаженстве веки. Пару моментов спустя пачка уже скрылась под его подушкой, и он прорычал:  
  
— Да тут на целое свидание хватит, приятель.  
  
Рид слез с койки, чтобы отыскать тихое местечко для так называемого «свидания». Обычно он делал это в душе, но схема работала только с клиентами из общего с ним блока. Нестрашно: недавно он узнал об укромном уголке в библиотеке, аккурат в слепой зоне камер. В распоряжении был целый час до вечерней переклички.  
  
Рид отвёл своего «компаньона» в скрытое место между двумя стеллажами, забитыми архивом новостных изданий. Даже свет здесь был приглушен из-за плотно заставленных полок. Пальцы Рида начали возиться с пуговицами чужого комбинезона, расстегнув лишь пару из них прежде, чем парень оттолкнул его руки.  
  
— Я сам, — сказал он низко. Придерживаясь за стеллаж, Рид опустился на колени.  
  
Парень, скорее всего, был натуралом и не хотел смотреть на своего партнёра больше необходимого. Бисексуальность здесь была часто была побочным эффектом одинокого отчаяния (оное встречалось так же часто, как и демонстративные стычки альфачей в борьбе за превосходство). Сложно было чувствовать себя человеком, когда тебя постоянно обесчеловечивали. Кто-то поддавался и превращался в животное, а кто-то искал утешения.  
  
С первого дня Рид решил, что ему нравилось чувствовать себя человеком.  
  
Он обхватил ладонями бёдра перед собой и нежно погладил вверх-вниз. Парень достал свой мягкий член и начал трогать его, чтобы вызвать эрекцию, но Рид решил проявить инициативу и заменил руки парня своими.   
  
Тот почти стеснительно повиновался, но, едва почувствовав тепло рта Рида, расслабился и облокотился на ближайшую полку.  
  
Рид наблюдал за парнем: тот зажмурил глаза и уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя, чтобы заглушить случайные стоны.  
  
У него была крупная крайняя плоть, но алая головка члена показалась почти сразу же, как Рид принялся за работу. Кончик языка Рида скользнул под туго натянутую кожицу, обводя головку языком; в это время его рука крепко держала основание.  
  
Парень уплыл мыслями: его глаза двигались под закрытыми веками. Он приглушённо бормотал что-то, что Рид даже не пытался расслышать. Ему показалось, что прозвучало слово «девочка».  
  
По такому сценарию всё шло чаще, чем в половине случаев: оба находили утешение в воображении. Рид не отличался, потому что уже поддался шальному любопытству касательно своего «друга» в блоке смертников.  
  
Как выглядел член Кирни? Как бы мужчина отреагировал, если бы Рид точно так же опустился перед ним на колени и принял его в рот? Каким он был на вкус, и как ощущался бы на языке и всасывающих его губах? Его чистые голубые глаза с раскалённым удовольствием наблюдали бы за Ридом неотрывно? Понравилось бы ему это так же, как нравилось Риду?  
  
Рид подался назад, сплёвывая на член и распределяясь слюну парой движений руки. Вернувшись к работе ртом, он ласкал языком и крепко охватывал губами. Рид закрыл глаза и нашёл в своей голове образ Кирни: комбинезон того был раскрыт, обнажая бледную кожу и сильную грудь, а член возбуждённо выпирал под ласками Рида.   
  
Руки Кирни касались бы его головы точь-в-точь как руки этого парня, твёрдо направляя, чтобы он взял глубже. Он повиновался с энтузиазмом, ощущая прикосновение к стенке горла и скольжение дальше, ненадолго утыкаясь носом в густые кудряшки лобковых волос, потом отодвигаясь.  
  
Рид усердно двигал головой. Одна рука ласкала яички, другая плотно обхватила твёрдую длину, иногда подкручивая запястье. Рид желал услышать стоны Кирни, когда тот начнёт терять самообладание. Хотел, чтобы они звучали в тандеме с влажными звуками быстрого движения рта и глотки, снова и снова. Он жаждал услышать, как плавное звучание голоса Кирни содрогается; как тот выкрикивает его имя в своей излюбленной манере, вместе с фамилией.  
  
Вместо этого Рид услышал сдавленное мычание, и член в его рту дёрнулся, упираясь в нёбо. Он успел отодвинуться и позволил парню расчертить семенем свои щёки и подбородок. Парень взялся за свой опадающий член и напоследок пару раз хлопнул Рида по губам, затем наконец-то оделся с явным удовлетворением.   
  
Обронив слово благодарности, парень поспешил скрыться, а Рид утёр лицо рукавом. Завтра всё равно предстояла стирка.  
  
Первую сигарету Рид выкурил в койке после отбоя, вспоминая тот единственный раз, когда подушечки пальцев Кирни дотронулись до его губ. Он снова задался вопросом, думал ли Кирни о нём таким же образом? А ещё он размышлял о собственной вменяемости.  
  
Ну и хрен с ним. Какая разница.  
  
Следующим утром настало время стирки, и Рид обменял одежду, которую носил всю неделю, на два новых комбинезона, которые прослужат ему ещё неделю, до следующей стирки. Он тут же прикрепил на соответствующие места именные нашивки, потому что уже дважды оказывался в неприятностях, забыв это сделать.  
  
День стирки был так же днём похода в тюремный магазин. Заправив кровать, Рид набросал небольшой список необходимых вещей, основываясь на инструкциях старика к тату-машинке. Рид знал, что не сможет купить всё сразу, но... Возможность прицениться — уже начало.  
  
За завтраком Рид не высовывался. Чтобы Арийское Братство не пристало, он сел неподалёку от Манфреда и его папика, Тодда Уильямса. Со своего места Рид заметил новую татуировку на одном из нацистов: светлая кожа в том месте покраснела и опухла.  
  
В его голову закралась абсолютно безумная идея: украсть готовую машинку у скинхеда. Следом в мыслях возникло изображение себя самого, стоящего на коленях с перерезанным горлом. На этом план оборвался, и он продолжил уплетать омлет из яичного порошка и пресную кашу.  
  
Перед окончанием завтрака Рид поболтал с одним из кухонных работников. Тот был крупным и немного глуповатым парнем, но однажды Рид подрочил ему в обмен на чесночную соль, так что данный союз следовало поддерживать.  
  
В некотором смысле Риду повезло, что простой человеческий контакт был в цене. Спрос на его «навыки» завоевывал нейтральное расположение большинства людей, позволяя ему находиться в статусе волка-одиночки. Точнее, спрос на «навыки», и то, что он в первый же день отправил нациста в нокаут.  
  
Рид, как обычно, съездил на работу. Парень, которому он вчера отсосал в библиотеке, не заговорил с ним и даже не глянул в его сторону. Это было ожидаемо и отлично ему подходило: Рид имел дело с интимной близостью, но не был ни чьим бойфрендом.  
  
Он и другом-то никому не был. На деле он невероятно быстро метался от, казалось бы, уязвимых актов до пренебрежительного — или того хуже — отношения к людям. Ответное безразличие лишь означало, что этот человек знает, что к чему.  
  
Он поработал, насладился тремя минутам в ледяном душе, переоделся во второй комбинезон, потом захватил блокнот со списком покупок и направился в тюремный магазин.  
  
Манфред уже стоял в очереди, поэтому Рид срезал и подошёл к нему. Не потому, что он хотел провести время с Манфредом, а потому, что ему немного не терпелось выйти во двор. Хвала небесам за то, что Манфред был слишком занят покупками своего папика, чтобы разговаривать.  
  
Подойдя к витрине, Рид проверил баланс своего счёта: примерно пятнадцать долларов. Затем он узнал цены на нужные ему вещи, записывая всё в блокнот. После, не скупясь, он потратил три бакса на несколько пачек лапши быстрого приготовления; видел господь, ему нужно было больше белка в рационе.  
  
Парень, который закупался после Рида, взял себе сырокопчёную колбаску, несколько упаковок с тунцом и пачку острых Читос. Рид косо посмотрел на того, пытаясь вспомнить, видел ли он его ранее. Парню на вид дашь не больше девятнадцати: высокий, но худощавый и тихий. Свежак.  
  
Рид продолжил движение по коридору и свернул за угол, прижимаясь к стене и дожидаясь новенького. Когда наивный пацан прошёл, не глядя, Рид незаметно пошёл следом. Настигнув добычу, Рид подкосил его пинком сзади под колено и зарядил пару ударов в бок лежачему вдобавок.  
  
Новичок даже не поднял взгляд на обидчика, когда Рид присвоил себе его покупки и ушёл восвояси, сопровождаемый лишь незначительным угрызением совести.  
  
— Передавай мамуле от меня спасибо, идиот, — крикнул он напоследок.  
  
С уловом Рид вернулся в камеру, пряча каждую упаковку в разных местах как какой-то запасающий помои грызун.  
  
После этого он тут же заторопился во двор. Ему нужно было покурить, иначе он мог сцарапать себе лицо. Снаружи вот-вот должны были выпустить заключённых из камеры смертников, и Рид подошёл поближе, пытаясь не афишировать, чтобы не давать надзирателям повод вести себя по-уродски.  
  
Рид остановился у дальнего конца огороженного коридора, прислонившись к бетонной стене. Удостоверившись, что поблизости нет бдящих охранников, он поджёг сигарету, и блаженство от первой затяжки отобразилось на его лице. Сигарета всё ещё была зажата в его губах, когда подошёл Кирни.  
  
— Смотрю, ты был занят делом, — с любопытством пробормотал Кирни со своей стороны ограды и дёрнул подбородком в сторону Рида.   
— Её ты заполучил привычным способом?  
  
Рид зажал сигарету губами и вдохнул длинную затяжку, заставляя кончик тлеть оранжевым. Отклонив голову к бетонной стене, он выдохнул облачко дыма.   
— Ты, чёрт возьми, прав. Могу поделиться наживой, хочешь?  
  
— Я уже говорил, что не курю, — ответил Кирни, качая головой.  
  
— И всё равно курил, — Рид ухмыльнулся и в пару шагов преодолел расстояние до сетки, чтобы встать вплотную. Он прижал ладони к ограде.  
— Эй, в этот раз без поножовщины, обещаю.  
  
Мужчина по ту сторону сетки отреагировал очень незаметно. Он моргнул, наклонил голову в единичном кивке, увлажнил губы кончиком языка, а студёный взгляд голубых глаз метнулся к сигарете в пальцах Рида.  
  
Риду стало необыкновенно радостно, и он улыбнулся. Дождавшись, когда стоящий неподалёку надзиратель отвлечётся, Рид поднёс к сетке зажжённую сигарету. Кирни чуть наклонился, чтобы обхватить губами фильтр. Его глаза закрылись, и тёмные ресницы создали контраст с бледной кожей.  
  
Когда Кирни отстранился, он отвернулся и выдохнул дым через плечо. Рид посмотрел на сигарету, замечая влажный след на фильтре. Он сунул сигарету обратно себе в губы, сделал затяжку, затем намеренно облизнулся.  
  
— Должно быть, ты в этом очень хорош, — снова заговорил Кирни, но Рид уставился непонимающе.  
  
— В чём? — спросил он.  
  
Кирни склонил голову на бок, демонстрируя интонацией, что Рид должен был догадаться о предмете разговора.  
— ...В ублажении мужчин.  
  
— О, да, наверное, — Рид в ответ пожал плечами. — И мне нравится это делать, так что... Все довольны.  
  
Морщинка между нахмуренных бровей мужчины молча высказала сомнение. Вот уж кому не стоит строить из себя святошу, подумал Рид, но отмёл эту мысль.  
  
— В этом нет ничего страшного, — пояснил Рид, пренебрежительно махнув рукой, — я всегда контролирую ситуацию, всё происходит на моих условиях. Я могу выбирать, делать это или нет, и с кем. Здесь много довольно симпатичных мужиков. Другие средненькие. Такова жизнь.  
  
Подождите-ка... До Рида дошло, что Кирни смотрел на него с интересом... Кирни просто выуживал подробности, чтобы позже подрочить? Ёб твою мать.  
  
Рид затянулся в очередной раз и выдохнул дым с ухмылкой. Его глаза хитро засияли от догадки о том, зачем мужчина поднял эту тему.  
  
— Ты сегодня чертовски любопытный, — сказал он, откровенно дразня.  
  
Это приподняло уголки губ Кирни в улыбке.  
  
— Заинтригован, — выдохнул закованный мужчина, медленно опуская взгляд на грудь Рида, затем поднимаясь глазами обратно к лицу. Он даже не пытался это скрыть.  
  
Рид кивнул.   
  
— Ну... Жаль тебя расстраивать, но, думаю, охранник заметит, если я попытаюсь отсосать тебе через ограду, — это не помешало бы ему насладиться каждым моментом, конечно.  
  
Прямолинейность Рида вырвала из Кирни смешок.  
  
— А мне нечего предложить взамен, кроме своей компании.  
  
— У тебя есть... ответы, — Рид стряхнул пепел, удерживая взгляд мужчины.   
— Может, мне удастся добиться правды о твоих гадких делишках.  
  
— Тебе не занимать настойчивости, — тон Кирни ощутимо изменился, сопровождаясь вздохом. Рид фыркнул, легонько ударяя по сетке в ответ на отсутствие у мужчины чувства юмора.  
  
— Я же шучу, боже, — прошипел Рид. После короткой паузы в его тон вернулась игривость,   
— Эй... Если бы у меня был шанс, я бы ничего с тебя не взял. Удовольствие ради удовольствия — тоже вариант.  
  
Их взгляды встретились: огонёк в глазах Рида и закрытое нейтральное выражение Кирни.  
  
— Ты это хотел услышать? — ухмыляясь, пробормотал Рид с сигаретой во рту.  
  
Ответ Кирни был кротким, и улыбка не достигала его глаз.  
  
— Я приму к сведению, Гэвин Рид, — сказал тот. Звучало холодно, как любая отмашка.   
  
— Ничего себе вялый ответ, бля, — это был удар по гордости Рида. — Ты вообще гей или как?  
  
Глаза за линзами очков прищурились.  
  
— Мой флирт не был однозначен?  
  
— Ага, ты флиртуешь, но когда я говорю, что отсосал бы тебе, ты отвечаешь «норм», — добавляет Рид с пренебрежительными жестом руки. — Умеешь создать настроение.  
  
— Может, я старомоден, — предположил Кирни с непроницаемым лицом.   
— Я хотел бы вступить в брак прежде, чем идти на поводу у более непристойных животных инстинктов.  
  
— Ты шутишь, — сказал Рид с привычным смешком, маскирующим неловкость.  
  
Повисла пауза. Затем появилась улыбка. Кирни кивнул, подтверждая,   
— Шучу.  
  
Затем он пожал плечами и честно признался,   
— Однако, я не знаю, что я чувствую по поводу твоего предложения, которое выглядит скорее как бесплатная услуга, а не проявление страсти.  
  
— Для меня нет разницы, — сказал Рид. Он не придавал большого значения оральному сексу.  
  
Кирни снова замолк, обдумывая слова Рида и вызываемые ими эмоции. Его голубые глаза уставились в никуда.  
  
— ...Поверь мне, разница есть.  
  
— Но это я тут торгую собой в тюрьме, так что мне решать, — заявил Рид.  
  
— Хм, — Кирни промычал и кивнул. Некоторое время он вновь держал тишину, но затем,  
— Я должен заметить, что детские дома — один из основных каналов продажи несовершеннолетних на рынке сексуальных услуг, и что я вправе иметь собственное мнение по данному вопросу.  
  
— Ка-  
  
Кирни поднял руки перед Ридом, звеня цепями.   
— Больше ничего не нужно добавлять по этой теме, так что придержи свои мысли. Я... рад, что тебе нравится твоё занятие, но я отказываюсь быть частью этого.  
  
— О-ох... — Рид не планировал возражать, замолкая, чтобы затянуться табачным дымом, затем сказал,  
— Тогда нам придётся устроить настоящую тюремную свадьбу. После этого можем обсудить проявления страсти.  
  
Кирни усмехнулся и выдохнул ответ.— Обязательно.  
  
Ухмылка Рида была полна гордости. Под пристальным вниманием Кирни он бросил и затоптал докуренную сигарету.  
  
— Когда ты понял, что тебя привлекают мужчины? — спросил Кирни с безобидным интересом.  
  
— Эм-м-м. Наверное, когда был подростком. Гормоны бушевали, и было сложно не заметить, — Рид сложил руки на груди и задумчиво прищурил глаза. — Одноклассники внезапно стали увлечены девушками, но мне это надоедало, для меня это выглядело как странная одержимость. Где-то год спустя стало понятно, что странным был на самом деле я... Как будто я был недостаточно зол на весь мир.  
  
Рид сфокусировался на лице Кирни, бегая взглядом между изящно обозначенными скулами и спокойными голубыми глазами. Он спросил,  
— А что насчёт тебя?  
  
— Сложно сказать с точностью... — начал Кирни. — Подозреваю, что я испытываю желание немного иначе, чем остальные. И некоторое время я думал, что моё влечение к схожести было результатом нарциссизма.  
  
— В смысле, к «схожести»? — спросил Рид.   
  
— Имеется в виду, что меня притягивает то, что больше похоже на меня самого, а не наоборот, — он пожал плечами, будто это было проще простого. — В данном случае: мужчины.  
  
Рид кивнул, но не был уверен, что понял. Ничего страшного, ведь Кирни решил сменить тему.  
  
— Какими были твои прошлые партнёры? — спросил мужчина.  
  
Рид округлил глаза и шумно выдохнул, будто готовился поведать мрачную историю.   
  
— Один был тупым качком, но в то же время феминным и с запросами, — начал он. — Тот постоянно говорил про кардио, углеводы и так далее. Всё, что я сказал ему о себе, было ложью, но если бы я не врал, мы бы не перепихнулись. В конце концов мне стало противно, и я пропал.  
  
И ещё потому, что он был одним из тех, чьи личные данные Рид присвоил.  
  
— Это он изменил? — полюбопытствовал Кирни, желая прояснить все детали.  
  
— Не, это случилось потом, — Рид махнул рукой, но выражение его лица приобрело задумчивый оттенок при воспоминаниях о последнем бойфренде. — Тот, который изменил, был неплохим. Ну, помимо части с изменой.  
  
В голове Рида возникла картинка с его заплаканным лицом и отчаянными выкриками «Гэвин, перестань, пожалуйста!», когда Рид пробормотал «Я тебя прирежу» в лицо совершенному незнакомцу.  
  
Рид нервно сглотнул слюну, отвлекаясь от образов прошлого.  
  
— ...Он любил бывать на природе и постоянно выбирался в походы, — тон Рида был меланхоличным. — Он работал в магазине велосипедов — так мы и познакомились. Я часто приходил туда только ради него, и он заметил. Спросил, хочу ли я прокатиться... Там было некоторое недопонимание.  
  
Рид хрипло рассмеялся с сожалением.  
  
— Мы часто проводили время вместе, постоянно флиртовали, потом пошли в поход, и дождь заставил нас застрять в палатке. В результате у нас был обалденный палаточный секс, который... закрепил наш союз или типа того.  
  
— Звучит так, как будто он тебе очень нравился, — прокомментировал Кирни. Его низкий голос каким-то образом звучал мягче обычного.  
  
— Так и было, — Рид кивнул, Возможно, он его даже любил. Любовь во многом была похожа на зависимость.   
— Он всегда был добрым и жизнерадостным, ценил каждую возможность. Когда я встречался с ним, даже будучи полной противоположностью, я всегда чувствовал... Что, может быть, жизнь прекрасна, и прочее дерьмо.  
  
Кирни кивнул со скепсисом на лице.  
— А потом он тебе изменил.  
  
— Ага. А потом он мне изменил, — Рид вздохнул, повесил голову, затем отбросил хмурые мысли и поднял взгляд, встречаясь глазами с Кирни. — С тобой такое дерьмо случалось?  
  
— Измена? Если так, то я не в курсе.  
  
Кирни, как обычно, не торопился делиться информацией, но когда Рид прислонился к сетке, внимательно слушая, тот уступил.  
  
— Ладно, — вздохнул заключённый за оградой. — Я встречался с мужчиной, с которым познакомился, благодаря... бизнесу. Он, к неудовольствию моего брата, был глубоко замешан в серьёзной криминальной деятельности, — начал вспоминать Кирни ровным голосом.  
  
— О да, — рассмеялся Рид, — коп точно был в ярости.  
  
— Он не имел на это права, но да, он был зол, — в голосе Кирни зазвучала нота веселья напополам с неприязнью.   
— В любом случае, мужчина, с которым я встречался, был... симпатичным, хорошо сложенным, грубоватым и, ох, ну очень тупым. Меня устраивало, потому что это питало моё чувство превосходства, — сказал он с одной из своих тонких улыбок.  
  
Рид снова рассмеялся вслух.  
— Без обид, но ты такой гад.  
  
— Нам приходится питать самооценку всеми подручными средствами, Гэвин Рид, — сказал Кирни лёгким тоном.  
  
— Наверное, — отступил Рид, фыркая.   
— Короче, рассказывай. Продолжай.  
  
— Хорошо, — Кирни притормозил, чтобы продумать ход повествования, и продолжил.  
— Начнём с того, что я встретил этого мужчину, когда был моложе; где-то в девятнадцать. Он был старше меня и, хоть он и выглядел помотанным жизнью, придерживался безумной романтической идеи погибнуть смертью храбрых.  
  
Кирни сосредоточенно сощурил глаза; Рид наблюдал, как рот того двигался, когда мужчина размышлял в перерыве между предложениями: губы разомкнуты, кончик языка медленно ведёт по зубам.  
  
— Я был крайне практичным и цеплялся за любой источник стабильности, так что подобное поведение сводило меня с ума, — Кирни звучал так, будто пересказывал страницы учебника истории; будто это всё происходило не с ним. Настолько отстранён он был.  
— ...И однажды у него получилось исполнить мечту, хотя, по моему мнению, его смерть была... скучной и предсказуемо неизбежной. Едва ли какой он задумывал, это наверняка.  
  
— Погоди... — Рид ошалело моргнул, удивляясь сдержанности Кирни, — так он реально погиб?  
  
— Да, в разборке с перестрелкой, — кивнул он. — Это меня очень рассердило.  
  
— В смысле, ты разозлился?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Не грустил, не убивался?  
  
— Ох. Нет, не особо, — ответил Кирни, отрицательно качая головой без тени сожаления. Он заметил, что Рид пребывал в шоке, и пояснил,  
— Видишь, не то чтобы я его любил. Он больше был средством для достижения цели... И тогда всему пришёл конец, поэтому я рассердился. Вот и всё.  
  
Рид всё ещё думал, что это было бессердечно, и не знал, что ещё тут можно добавить. К счастью, мужчина по ту сторону сетки вновь взял на себя инициативу.  
  
— Ты умён, раз не ввязался в такой образ жизни, — сказал Кирни, и в комплименте слышалась искренняя теплота.  
  
Рид смущённо пожал плечом, опустив взгляд как отчитанный ребёнок. Он вспоминал голос матери, невнятно обзывающей своего единственного сына случайностью, ошибкой, разрушившей её жизнь.  
— ...И всё равно я здесь.  
  
— Но ты жив. Я об этом.  
  
— Ага, если это можно назвать жизнью, — пробормотал Рид, внезапно вспомнив о том, что должно было скрасить его пребывание здесь. Он сунул руку в комбинезон и достал листок, на котором был составленный ранее список.  
  
— Что это, — поинтересовался Кирни, склонив голову в любопытстве, изучая взглядом новый предмет в руках Рида.  
  
— Лист всякой фигни, которая нужна мне из магаза, — объяснил Рид, пробегаясь глазами по цифрам, которые он выписал.  
  
— Погоди-ка, — он ещё не подсчитал всю сумму и начал вычислять в уме, периодически жестикулируя пальцами. Это заняло некоторое время, но Кирни был терпелив. В итоге брови Рида нахмурились, и он расстроенно взъерошил волосы пальцами.  
  
— Чёрт, всё хуже, чем я думал, — прошипел он.   
— Двести с лишним баксов. Жесть, сраная обдираловка.  
  
Как будто заработка на уровне шестидесяти центов в час было недостаточно; местные цены сильно отличались от цен снаружи не в лучшую сторону. Собрать всё было не реальнее, чем взять джекпот в игровом автомате.  
  
— Нехилый список покупок, должно быть, — прокомментировал Кирни, чуть вздёрнув брови.  
  
— Тут всякая фигня, которая нужна для тату-машинки и чернил, — Рид тяжело вздохнул, считая про себя до десяти, чтобы нарастающий стресс не заставил его потерять самообладание.  
— Я хотел начать зарабатывать на этом, но с местной зарплатой... Может, удастся где-то в следующем году.  
  
Кирни кивнул, сочувствуя. Прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать, по громкоговорителю дали сигнал, обозначающий конец прогулочного времени.  
  
— Чёрт! — выплюнул Рид. Он готов был поклясться, что прошло от силы минут двадцать.  
— Уже прошёл целый час?  
  
— Ты сегодня немного припозднился, — обосновал Кирни вместо Рида, потерявшего счёт времени.  
  
— Точно. Чёрт, — голос Рида смягчился из-за смирения и разочарования.   
— Ладно, тогда... Ещё завтра поговорим.  
  
Улыбка медленно приподняла уголки губ Кирни, и он приподнял одну бровь.  
— Что, — сладко проговорил он, — даже не поцелуешь на прощание?  
  
Рид рассмеялся так, что сложился пополам, уцепившись одной рукой за сетку для равновесия. Выпрямившись и глотая воздух, он выдавил,  
— Может, прибережём это до нашего следующего свидания? Я бы не хотел торопить события, мистер Старомодный.  
  
Кирни опустил подбородок, и его взгляд метнулся к прижавшейся к сетке руке Рида. Он поднял скованные запястья, прислоняя свои пальцы к пальцам Рида так же, как и в предыдущий день.  
  
В этот раз прикосновение задержалось подольше.  
  
— Договорились, Гэвин Рид, — сказал Кирни в итоге, отводя руки и разворачиваясь к своему блоку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> всегда рада комментариям и кудосам!
> 
> зарядить мою продуктивность (aka скинуть на антидепрессанты. серьёзно. вы видели, сколько они стоят?) можно [здесь](http://Ko-fi.com/murderbotdisaster) или на сбер 5469 5500 7905 7045 
> 
> мой [twitter](http://twitter.com/human_luchina)  
> приходите покричать вместе


	6. Chapter 6

Тем вечером Рид провёл свободное время в камере за разговором с Манфредом, надеясь на бартер.  
  
— Эй, придурок, ты опять взял из буфета кукурузные лепёшки и рис в пакетиках?  
  
— Смотря, зачем тебе, — ответил Манфред. Он сидел на своей койке, попивая кофе и ёрзая в ожидании отбоя, когда можно будет курнуть щепотку красного льда при выключенном свете.  
  
— Смотря, зачем? Папик вытрахал последние мозги? — Рид фыркнул. — Взял или не взял? Долбоёб.  
  
— Да взял, взял. Зачем тебе? — прошипел Манфред. По вечерам он всегда был дёрганный.  
  
— Дай мне немного, и я приготовлю нам на завтра ланч, — предложил Рид, выглядывая со своей койки. Его оранжевый комбинезон был расстёгнут и повязан на поясе, чтобы оставить сверху только серую майку.  
  
Манфред свесил ноги с койки.  
— Что угодно, лишь бы не сухие бутерброды из столовки, — пожал он плечами.  
  
— Мне всегда попадаются с переспелыми помидорами и промокшим хлебом, — проворчал Рид. Тянуло блевать от одного воспоминания. Самое стрёмное: ланч приходился на его рабочие часы. Он всегда был выжат и голоден, поэтому проглатывал отвратные бутеры как миленький.  
  
— В моих хлеб всегда чёрствый.  
  
— Хуже только, если срезана корочка, — сказал Рид.  
— Мой друг из столовки сказал, что они так убирают плесень.  
  
— Бля, фу, прекрати, — Манфред стал бледнее, чем обычно. Он выглядел на грани рвоты, и Рид сжалился, замолкнув.  
  
— Да, бери, если надо. Ты знаешь, где всё лежит.  
  
— О-о да, — Рид радостно вскочил на ноги, чтобы достать свой улов, добытый у салаги. Затем он зарылся в заначку Манфреда; тому доставалось всё самое лучшее, хоть он и не ел почти.  
  
Под взглядом Манфреда Рид раскрошил пачку лапши быстрого приготовления и высыпал её внутрь пакета с острыми Читос, предварительно съев несколько чипсин. Встряхнув всё вместе, он добавил в микс кусочки копчёной колбаски.   
  
— Эй, ещё возьми мои солёные огурчики, — сказал со своего места Манфред, — они добавляют классный... оттенок.  
  
— Оттенок? — фыркнул Рид, щедро кроша колбаску. — Хорошо, богатый ты гурмана кусок.  
  
— Нахуй иди, — вспылил Манфред. — Как будто я не заметил, что ты всё ещё зависаешь во дворе с тем психопатом.  
  
— Слушай, я серьёзно, — начал шипеть Рид, выставив палец в сторону Манфреда, — если ты не отвалишь, я выбью тебе все зубы, и твой тюремный муженёк мне ещё спасибо скажет за апгрейд минета.  
  
— Зато твоя тюремная жёнушка — серийный убийца, — прокомментировал Манфред. И заржал, свешиваясь с полки, чтобы добавить, — или жёнушка из вас двоих — ты?  
  
Рид выгнул шею, чтобы поднять взгляд на Манфреда, и оскалился.  
— Мы пока не определились, но буду держать в курсе. Расскажу тебе все подробности.  
  
— Ты больной, — Манфред был явно недоволен. — Сделай себе одолжение, Рид. Подними газеты в библиотечном архиве. Кажется, тебе нужно освежить в памяти, что сделал этот псих.  
  
— Пфф, — фыркнул Рид, пренебрежительно отмахиваясь. — Непременно.  
  
— Дурак, я серьёзно, — Манфред повысил голос. — Твоя жопа была в Мичигане в полной безопасности. Я же был здесь и помню, как люди исчезали почти каждую неделю. Мне было четырнадцать сраных лет, когда новости о пещере с его трофеями из человеческих останков крутили по телику. Я помню фото черепов — штук двадцати, не меньше, — покрытых дерьмом летучих мышей и обглоданных снующими насекомыми до кости. Ты примерно их возраста и без семьи. Идеальная жертва.  
  
— Эй, — Рид поднял руку. — Завязывай или забудь об огурцах.  
  
Манфред тяжело вздохнул, принимая ясный факт — Рид был идиотом без инстинкта самосохранения.  
  
Рид высыпал рис быстрого приготовления в микс, добавив щедрую щепотку чесночной соли, приправу от лапши и, конечно же, тщательно расщеплённые огурчики. Он сопровождал процесс довольными кивками в ответ на молчание Манфреда.  
  
— Так я и думал, — пробормотал Рид, медленно наполняя пакетик из-под чипсов горячей водой из чайника Манфреда. Он даст содержимому настояться и утром завернёт божественное месиво в лепёшку, чтобы получить на выходе изысканный тюремный буррито.  
  
Во время ланча на следующий день буррито пришёлся кстати. Это значительно улучшило настроение Рида, но и напомнило о бредовых речах Манфреда.  
  
Позже во дворе Рид устремился к ограде, где ждал Кирни. Надзиратели, к счастью, уже расслабились и ограничились вялыми предупреждениями.  
  
Разговор Рида и Кирни оказался каким-то блёклым. Рид отказывался признавать это, но слова Манфреда засели у него в голове как насекомые в тех изъеденных трупах.  
  
Кирни явно заметил смену тона и подстроился, оставив флирт. Некоторое время он делал вид, что не замечал разницы, но в итоге поднял эту тему.  
  
— У тебя всё в порядке? — он посмотрел на Рида сквозь решётку удивительно твёрдым взглядом. — Ты несколько... отрешённый.   
  
— Ну, просто... вся эта тюремная жизнь, — Рид пожал плечом, явно закрываясь. — Ты знаешь, каково это.  
  
— Ох, да. — Кирни кивнул. — То ли ещё будет, когда отсидишь лет семь или больше.  
  
Рид вдавил запястья в закрытые веки. Он понимал, что Кирни говорил о своём опыте, но всё равно это было слишком. — Даже не хочу нахрен думать об этом.  
  
Может, Рид ещё не до конца осознал, как долго ему придётся пробыть здесь, ежедневно занимаясь одной и той же хернёй, просыпаясь в 6 утра и ожидая, когда ему перережут горло и оставят истекать кровью.  
  
Может, он потому не хотел бояться Кирни, что испытывать ещё больше страха каждый день казалось нереально.  
  
— Как скоро тебе дадут право на условно-досрочное освобождение? — поинтересовался Кирни. Его пальцы уцепились за сетку, и скованные запястья прислонились к ней. Рид задрал голову, чтобы взглянуть на мужчину, коротко встречаясь с ним глазами и отворачиваясь в сторону.  
  
Вопрос был вполне обычным для этого места, но тут Рид отреагировал с подозрением. Какая ему разница? Зачем ему эта информация? — Не знаю. Скорее всего, не скоро, — он не врал.  
  
Кирни понимающе кивнул. Его мимика отлично маскировала эмоции, но в его голубых глазах было что-то... Рид поймал лишь короткий проблеск этой эмоции.  
  
— Тебе нужно что-то для поднятия настроения, — предложил Кирни без дальнейшего пояснения.  
  
Вскоре после этого прозвучал сигнал, знаменующий окончание прогулки. Рид вздохнул и направился в блок, вяло махнув рукой через плечо.  
  
Да, у него было дерьмовое настроение, но он сомневался, что Кирни сможет ему с этим помочь.  
  
После ужина Рид провёл свободное время в библиотеке, но на этот раз оральный секс был не при чём. Он решил поискать книгу о некрупных электрических моторах, чтобы иметь представление о сборке тату-машинок к моменту появления у него нужных составляющих.   
  
Эта возможность давала ему цель, надежду и возможность отвлечься от настойчивых мыслей о Кирни.  
  
Из найденной книги Рид узнал, что вместо моторчика от плеера он может использовать мотор от электробритвы, которая была дешевле, так как не считалась чем-то роскошным.  
  
С примерами понять принцип работы моторов было несложно. Собрать тату-машинку было даже проще, чем угнать автомобиль, а Риду однажды это уже сошло с рук. Ну, почти.  
  
Ему нужно было занять себя на оставшиеся три часа. Тут же навязчивые мысли подкинули ему предложение Манфреда.  
  
Рид забрёл в отдел с архивными записями (там состоялся его последний минет в библиотеке). Газеты были подшиты в папки, датированные соответствующим месяцем и годом.   
  
Когда Кирни задержали, Рид ходил в старшие классы. Это было до его исключения из школы, или после? Неважно, в тот год ему было шестнадцать. Он тщательно прошерстил подходящие файлы, найдя нужный.  
  
Заголовок гласил: «Убийца Цикад Под Стражей.» Рид с трудом сглотнул, вынимая газету, в которой было минимум три статьи на данную тему.  
  
Первая статья описывала поимку убийцы. Рид торопливо пробежался по основным моментам: молодой офицер в форме, друживший с детективом, ответственным за дело Убийцы Цикад, арестовал собственного брата из-за подозрительного поведения.  
  
Под статьёй поместили фото Р. Коннора Кирни. Близнец-детектив был одет в полицейскую форму и смотрел в камеру пустыми безрадостными глазами. Рид отметил, что мужчина совсем не изменился, хотя сейчас ему должно быть уже за тридцать.  
  
Следующая статья рассказывала о многочисленных жертвах Убийцы Цикад и о его методах. Описание было ярким, но Рид заставил себя впитать каждую ужасающую подробность. Убийца Цикад забирался в дома жертв ночью, когда те спали, и убивал их с помощью удушения.  
  
Затем он уродовал тела, свежуя их и оставляя снятую кожу на месте преступления. Тела он доставлял в отдалённую пещеру, где останки хранились как трофеи. За это его прозвали Убийцей Цикад, в честь питающейся подобным способом осы.   
  
Третий сегмент был напечатан в память о жертвах — опознанных ранее и тех, кто до последнего считался пропавшим без вести. Имён было очень много. Ральф Уильямс. Они были для Рида пустым звуком. Далтон Уайт. Леонард Бральт. Кевин Хилли.   
  
Рид всё равно прочёл список, даже если никого оттуда не знал. Кендрик Болл. Рид чувствовал себя обязанным им. Дэвид Смит. Роберт «Даллас» Прикетт. Если Кирни действительно убил их всех, и Рид собирался с ним дружить, то он заслуживал того, чтобы выжечь эти имена у себя на подкорке.  
  
Джейсон Хортон. Крис Кэмерон. Хэйден Томпсон. Джозеф Стриктлэнд. Марк Робертс.  
  
Рид сглотнул, переходя от одного фото жертвы к другому. Дэнни МакЛафлин. На большинстве фотографий молодые мужчины улыбались. Там были фрагменты групповых фото с семьёй или с выпускного. Томас Стюарт. Харрисон МакНил. Жизни, оборванные рано. Коул Андерсон.  
  
Рид засунул газету обратно в файл, сытый по горло этим чтивом. По непонятной причине его руки дрожали. Он ушёл из библиотеки, ради отвлекающей смены обстановки.  
  
Он вернулся в камеру, где, к его счастью, не было Манфреда. Тот, поди, отсасывал своему папочке-барыге ради пары кристаллов красного льда или что-нибудь в таком роде.  
  
Рид сделал несколько отжиманий, мысленно ведя счёт, чтобы отвлечься от ужасающих снимков и улыбающихся лиц мертвецов. В углу камеры была спрятана самодельная гиря. Завершив отжимания, Рид достал ту гирю.  
  
Это был всего лишь мусорный мешок, наполовину наполненный водой и вложенный внутрь наволочки, но он был чертовски тяжёлым и справлялся со своей задачей. Рид выполнил несколько упражнений на руки, пока у него не задрожала и не заболела каждая мышца, пока его лицо и шея не покрылись потом, скатывающимся по спине.   
  
Закончив, он еле уволок гирю обратно. Закинув в рот несколько оторванных кусков колбаски, он рухнул на свою койку. Ещё даже не потушили свет, но его одолела усталость. Ему хотелось закрыть глаза и покинуть это чёртово место.  
  
Рид уткнулся лицом в подушку и вырубился, как только выровнялось его дыхание.  
  
Ранним утром, когда ещё преобладала темнота, Рид перевернулся в койке; его глаза забегали под веками, дыхание ускорилось.   
  
Во сне он оказался в районе, где жил до своего ареста. Должно быть, так проявлялось его желание вернуться к нормальной жизни.  
  
Стояла холодная туманная зима. Ветреная погода принесла плотные облака, загородившие собой лунный свет. Голые ветви дрожали от ледяных порывов. Рид решил сократить путь через неосвещённый парк.  
  
Посыпанная гравием велодорожка, проходящая среди высоких деревьев, вела под скрипящий железнодорожный мост. Оттуда несло сыростью.  
  
Рид оглянулся через плечо. Волоски на его шее встали дыбом от предчувствия, что за ним следят. В нависшей темноте было невозможно что-либо разглядеть.  
Он ускорил шаг, накинул капюшон и выпрямился, чтобы казаться внушительнее.  
  
Мостик через реку, который он пересекал, был освещён и пролегал параллельно его району. Но журчание воды замаскировало тихий звук следующих за ним шагов. На бледном бетоне у завершения моста Рид заметил растянувшуюся тень преследователя. Он нервно сглотнул, но не обернулся и свернул на очередную велодорожку, вдоль реки уводящую в глубь тёмных зарослей.  
  
И Рид, и настигающая его тень направились в обволакивающую тьму, и тогда тень слилась с чернотой, лишая возможности понять, насколько приблизился безликий незнакомец.  
  
Шипение потока и хлёсткие порывы ветра в лицо мешали Риду расслышать поступь преследователя. Даже если бы у него хватило смелости оглянуться, шансы разглядеть что-либо были малы: он едва видел путь перед собой, что тут говорить о фигуре на некотором расстоянии.  
  
Выйдя на тускло освещённую улицу родного квартала, Рид облегчённо выдохнул.  
  
Он не сбавил шаг, пока не преодолел тёмный спуск к своей квартире в подвальном помещении, запихивая ключ в дверной замок трясущимися руками. Рид вломился внутрь, захлопнул дверь и запер её на замок, затем потянулся к выключателю, щёлкнул им, и...  
  
Ничего.  
  
Свет не зажёгся. В темноте было слышно лишь частое дыхание Рида, парализованного как затравленное животное. По коже пробежал холодок от необъяснимого ощущения наблюдающих из темноты глаз. Глаз того, кто не планировал оставлять его в живых.  
  
Пальцы Рида отчаянно схватились за дверной замок. Удалось его открыть, и Рид собрался бежать, но не дотянулся до ручки: чужие пальцы оттащили его за шею. Железная хватка не только не давала дышать, но и странным образом парализовала его.   
  
Из неоткуда плавно возник источник света, будто сотня тусклых голубых лампочек зажглась, пока Рид умирал от нехватки кислорода.  
  
Его обмякшее тело было прижато к крепкой фигуре нападающего. Руки ослабили хватку на его шее и бережно опустили его на пол. Рид чувствовал, как остывает его неподвижное тело, но он продолжал осознавать своё безвыходное положение и происходящее вокруг.  
  
Рид пустым взглядом смотрел в лицо своего преследователя: мужчина с молочно-белой кожей и цепкими голубыми глазами, почти чёрными из -за расширившихся от возбуждения зрачков. Озарённый голубым сиянием силуэт был одет во всё чёрное.  
  
Р. Нейтан Кирни.  
  
Рид мог лишь беспомощно бегать взглядом вокруг, пока его избавляли от одежды. Обои на стенах были покрыты брызгами крови, складывающимися в имена около сотни жертв. Кирни в насмешку стал перечислять их вслух.  
  
— Джейсон Хортон. Крис Кэмерон. Хэйден Томпсон. Джозеф Стриктланд. Марк Робертс, — сладко мурлыкал Кирни бархатным и тёплым от гордости голосом.  
  
Он склонился над телом Рида, руками огладив его грудь с извращённым благоговением. Его губы неуловимо изогнулись; его голос нарочито медленно выговаривал, — Дэнни МакЛафлин, Томас Стюарт, Харрисон МакНил, Коул Андерсон.  
  
В другой его руке был нож, лезвие которого он нежно прижал к коже под нижней челюстью Рида.  
  
— Гэвин Рид.  
  
С первым ударом ножом Рид резко открыл глаза. Он подскочил так резко, что от столкновения лба с верхней полкой распластался обратно.  
  
— Бля! — провыл он, сжимая кулак от прошившей голову боли.  
  
— Ты там норм? Мать твою, до смерти меня напугал, — сообщил сверху Манфред, топнув ногой  
по койке, будто Рид был шумным соседом из квартиры этажом ниже.  
  
— Ага, охуенно мне, — рявкнул Рид и ударил верхнюю койку кулаком. Спрашивать, почему Манфред не спал, не требовалось: синтетический запах горелого пластика и дымок в воздухе говорили сами за себя.  
  
Манфред раскуривал в ночи кристаллы. Похоже, он не спал несколько дней подряд. Если Рид поймает зависимость из-за пассивного курения, он натянет Манфреду глаз на его тощую жопу.   
  
— У меня точно кошмары из-за твоей хрени, — проворчал Рид грубым ото сна голосом. — Завязывай, бля.   
  
— Отвали, Рид, — прошипел Манфред в ответ.  
  
Рид раздражённо фыркнул, для верности снова стукнув верхнюю полку, затем повернулся и закутался в одеяло. Перед погружением в беспокойную дремоту он принял важное решение.  
  
Связываться с Р. Нейтаном Кирни он больше не будет.  
  
К сожалению Рида, это снова превращало его дни в полнейшую нудятину.  
  
Работаешь. Ешь. Дерёшься. Терпишь Манфреда. Стоишь на пересчёте. Умываешься в вонючем толчке, заполненном нариками и нацистками. Грабишь салагу. Препираешься с надзирателем и получаешь за это.  
  
Беспокойно. Одиноко. Скучно.  
  
На следующий день Рид остался сидеть за карточным столом. Он видел, как Кирни слонялся взад-вперёд как бешеная собака в тесной конуре, пока не остановился лицом к сетке, выискивая Рида взглядом.  
  
Рид проигнорировал его.  
  
Прошёл ещё день. Рид продолжал держать дистанцию. Кирни ожидал возле сетки, скорее всего следя за каждым движением Рида (не то чтобы он обращал внимание).  
  
Тем вечером Рид отсосал парню в душе. Он совсем не думал о Кирни.

Шли дни. Проходили встречи по управлению гневом. Рид чувствовал себя подавленно. Его снова подкараулили нацисты. Упрямые мерзавцы. Рид отмёл всё, чему научился на управлении гневом, и дрался за свою жизнь со всей кипящей в венах яростью.  
  
Он научился лучше прикрывать лицо. Но это значит, что страдали его рёбра. Он выглядел так жалко, что вечером Манфред заварил ему кофе по собственной инициативе.  
  
Манфред следил сочувствующими опухшими глазами как Рид опускался на дно, но он наконец-то перестал предлагать присоединиться к наркокартелю своего тюремного папика. Он замечал, как Рид загибался подобно любому волку-одиночке в беспощадной дикой среде.  
  
Он не сможет пережить зиму. Возможно, это изначально не входило в его планы.  
  
Манфред осознавал своё бессилие. Он по собственному опыту знал, как сложно бывает до тебя достучаться, если тебе всё равно. Ему было знакомо это решительное саморазрушение, и попытки что-то изменить были пустой тратой времени и ресурсов.   
  
Кирни больше не ждал, что Рид подойдёт к нему во дворе. Он сдался, и это было хорошо, просто прекрасно, этого Рид и хотел.   
  
Только сейчас это он внимательно наблюдал, как заключённый-смертник час напролёт бродит в одиночку туда-сюда. Так кто из них двинулся дальше?  
  
Настал день покупок в магазине, и это зажгло в Риде маленькую искру живости. Он отредактировал список покупок и планировал выяснить, сможет ли он заменить что-то ещё и тем самым сэкономить.   
  
Рид отстоял свою очередь и подошёл к прилавку. Как обычно, он попросил проверить свой баланс, но опешил, когда заключённый на должности назвал неожиданную сумму.   
  
— Двести шестьдесят восемь долларов, пятьдесят центов.


End file.
